


Just One Night

by Sometimes_Quickly_1811



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_Quickly_1811/pseuds/Sometimes_Quickly_1811
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelley is Ashlyn's wing-woman for the night, in the hopes of drawing the attention of a certain brunette. Will Ashlyn win over the brunette for just one night with the possibility of more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write something new...something smuttier haha This is just the intro. Next chapter....you've been warned.

Ashlyn makes her way back to the secluded table in the corner of the bar, two drinks in hand. She sits down and lets out a deep sigh, sliding one of the drinks across the table to her friend.

“Dude, just talk to the girl already,” the blonde’s chirpy and upbeat friend, Kelley, tells her. Ashlyn’s confident most nights, but for some reason she just doesn’t feel it with this specific one.

“Kel, I can’t, I mean, what if she’s not even into women?” the blonde says taking a long sip of her double Jack and Coke. It’s Ashlyn’s go-to drink when she needs a little extra confidence boost, and she _really_ needs that right now. Jack always make the blonde a little more outspoken than a normal and a lot more handsy. Kelley takes one look at her friend’s drink and knows it’s going to be quite the night.

“Why not?” Kelley questions her friend. “It’s not like you’re inexperienced in the field of flipping them...”

Ashlyn meets Kelley’s eyes; she has a good point after all. Ashlyn is sort of known for that, unintentionally of course. She can’t help herself. Most women just approach her in the bar after they’d had way too much to drink and Ashlyn is there to tend to their needs...so to speak. She’s never been one to pursue a straight girl, but if they pursue her willingly with no hesitation then it’s game on for the blonde.

The brunette that Ashlyn has her eye on is sitting at a tabletop near the bar, except she’s not alone. She’s with a guy--tall, dark hair, muscles rippling under his tight black t-shirt. Ashlyn, however, is drawn in by the intricate tattoos covering his arms. _Of course she’s into that_ , Ashlyn thinks. Taking another sip of her drink, she watches the brunette over the top of her glass. Suddenly the girl burst into laughter, her nose and eyes crinkling adorably, and Ashlyn is sure that the universe has put this girl in her line of vision purely to mock her.

“Doesn’t matter Kel, I mean look at that!” Ashlyn huffs in frustration as she motions her arm in the brunette’s direction. Kelley rolls her eyes at her best friend, but glances in the girl’s direction as Ashlyn motions. As if fate would have it, the mystery brunette and Kelley lock eyes for a split second. It isn’t awkward or uncomfortable, in fact, Kelley could swear she saw a slight smirk on the other girl’s lips. And in that moment, Kelley gets an idea.

Ashlyn sees the mischievous glint in her friend’s eyes and immediately she speaks up.

“Kelley...I know that look and whatever you’re about to do...NO,” Ashlyn says sternly yet playfully.

“Ash come on!” Kelley pleads, “I totally got this.” Kelley has a determined look in her eye and Ashlyn is slightly terrified for what’s going to happen next. But before she gives Kelley the go-ahead, she takes down the rest of her drink and motions to the bartender. Kelley quirks an eyebrow, thinking Ashlyn’s hand signals look like a secret code they’ve developed over years of friendship. She wonders what it was about, but before can finish her thought a waitress is running over four shots of tequila, several lime wedges and a dish of salt. Now Kelley really quirks her eyebrow at Ashlyn and the blonde just shrugs.

“One for you, three for me,” Ashlyn says with a wink. Kelley laughs out loud at her friend’s antics. _Of course she would_ , the freckled girl thinks.

The girls down their shots quickly, almost too quickly for Ashlyn’s liking. She feels the liquid warm her insides and almost instantly she feels lighter, like she’s ready to take on the world. Or at least take on the mysterious brunette for the night.

“Lessss do thiss,” Ashlyn slightly slurs out while she gives Kelley a hard pat on the back.

“There she is...” Kelley mumbles under her breathe so the blonde can’t hear her. Kelley leans into Ashlyn and tells her she’ll be right back before disappearing to the bar. Ashlyn watches closely. She sees Kelley lean into the bar, whispering to the bartender while motioning back to Ashlyn. The blonde is curious as to what her friend is getting her into, but she’s more than ready with the alcohol pulsing through her veins. Liquid courage always did wonders for the girl.

Ashlyn watches as Kelley all but skips back to her with the cheesiest grin on her face.

“Whaa did you dooo...” Ashlyn’s voice is a mix between excitement and nervousness. Kelley squeezes her shoulder and leans into her.

“Those shots,” Kelley points to the bartender who’s carrying a tray with two colorful shots, “are from you to your lover,” the smaller girl finishes with a smirk and a wink.

“Kelley!” Ashlyn yells in shock.

“What! Ash you told me I could handle it...” Kelley begins to defend herself.

“You. Are. A. Genius.” Ashlyn says and pulls her friend into a hug with a smug look on her face.

The two girls watch as the brunette and her man friend cheers the shots and throw them back with ease. The guy grips onto the girls shoulder and nods his head in what appears to be Ashlyn and Kelley’s direction. The blonde doesn’t mean to be staring for as long as she is, but she can’t help it. She can’t stop staring when the brunette gets up out of her seat and makes her way across the bar towards herself and Kelley. She can’t stop staring when she hears Kelley say, “Be right back.” She can’t stop staring when all of a sudden the beautiful and mysterious brunette is standing right in front of her.

“I believe I owe you a thanks,” the brunette speaks and Ashlyn gets lost in her voice first. It’s smooth and just slightly raspy, but so intoxicating. And then she gets lost in her eyes, a beautiful whiskey color with orange and gold strands of light bursting from them.

“I-uhh-well-you’re welcome,” Ashlyn stutters from her nerves and the alcohol pumping through her system. But she doesn’t lift her gaze from the girl’s eyes.

“Ali,” the brunette extends a hand to the blonde. Ashlyn smiles at the gesture, exposing the deep dimple in her cheek.

“Ashlyn,” the blonde takes Ali’s hand and grips it gently. Now it’s the brunette’s turn to get lost in the Ashlyn’s beautiful hazel eyes. They’re a smooth, soft brown color with bright flashes of green and orange and yellow swirling in the middle.

“Well, _Ashlyn_ , what do you say we get out of here?” Ali asks with a smirk playing at he lips. Ashlyn is slightly dumbfounded by the girl’s suggestion, like she can’t even believe that someone as beautiful as Ali would or could be interested in someone like her.

“O-Oh, okay, let me just tell my friend...” Ashlyn’s voice trails off as she scans the bar for Kelley, but the girl is nowhere to be found.

“You mean Kelley?” Ashlyn’s ears perk up at the brunette’s words.

“Uhhh-how did you-wait...” Ashlyn really has no idea what’s going on now. What did Kelley do.

“The bartender brought our shots along with a note from, I’m assuming, your friend Kelley,” Ali says simply and digs a receipt out of her jean pocket that has a scribbled note on the back.

_Mystery Girl,_   
_Take care of blondie for me tonight, she listens well...mostly ;)_   
_Kelley_

“Jesussss Christttt...” Ashlyn whines in embarrassment and covers her face with her hands. “I am so sorry Ali.”

“For what?” Ali asks with a smirk and reaches for the blonde’s hand, giving it a light squeeze. “Come on blondie, lets go,” and with that Ali leads them out of the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M.

Their hands are gripped together tightly as they exit the bar. The summer DC air is blowing freely, and Ashlyn thinks Ali looks like a supermodel who just stepped off of the runway. She’s awestruck. Ali turns her head over her shoulder to look at the blonde. They lock eyes momentarily before Ali smirks and shyly ducks her head down. Neither of the girls can believe what this night has turned into, but they know better than to complain. It’s not every night they get so lucky to find someone this beautiful.

They continue walking down the wide city street sidewalk and Ashlyn takes the time to check out her surroundings. She’s familiar with the area, and rather surprised that they didn’t need to take a cab to wherever their next destination was. Georgetown is a fairly high-end and expensive place to live; the blonde isn’t doubting Ali’s abilities to hold a high-paying job, but she just wasn’t expecting this kind of lifestyle from her. Even from afar, Ali seemed down to earth and low key. Ashlyn knew she was different from other girls she’d met around the area, which is maybe what intrigued her to begin with.

“We’re here,” Ali’s voice pulls the blonde from her thoughts. Ashlyn looks up to see beautiful, red brick loft apartments. Something like this in DC, let alone Georgetown, are a pricey little penny. She keeps her comments to herself though as to avoid offending the brunette. Instead, she sticks to something simple.

“Wow,” the blonde manages to mumble out through the alcohol that is still thick on her tongue. Ali laughs lightly and her eyes crinkle in the corners.

“Come on blondie,” the brunette says and gently pulls Ashlyn up the front steps and into the foyer. The blonde shuffles from one foot to the other while Ali locks the door. Ashlyn isn’t sure what her next move should be. She’s not even sure what the brunette’s intentions are for the night, so she rocks back and forth with her hands shoved into her jeans pockets.

Ali smirks at the sight. For someone who appeared so confident at the bar, now crumbling into an anxious ball of nerves, Ali thinks the change in the blonde’s personality is endearing. She slowly moves closer to the blonde, deciding to have a little fun.

“So...” Ali begins to say in a low voice, but she lets her words hang in the air to the tease the blonde. She slides up to Ashlyn as close as she can, effectively backing the nervous girl into the wall. Ashlyn gulps and tries to look away from the brunette’s enticing eyes. Ali places both hands on the blonde’s stomach and runs them up the girl’s body, over her chest and down her shoulders. Ali let’s her fingertips come up to play with the blonde’s hairs on the back of her neck, scratching ever so gently. Ashlyn’s whole body feels like it’s going to erupt; goosebumps appear on her neck and arms and Ali smirks as she feels them under her fingers. She leans in closer to the blonde, standing on her tiptoes to whisper into her ear.

“Want a drink?” the brunette breathes right into the shell of Ashlyn’s ear, making the blonde shudder again. Ali all but presses a kiss to the blonde’s ear before pulling away. She starts to walk down the hall into the kitchen, but stops to look over her shoulder.

“Come on blondie,” Ali says in a husky voice before turning towards the kitchen once more.

Ashlyn doesn’t need to be told twice. _Maybe Kelley was right about me_ , she thinks. The blonde quickly regains composure and makes her way into the kitchen where she finds Ali tending to their drinks. Ashlyn smiles when she sees what the brunette is fixing. She has short square glasses with one large, circular ice cube in each glass. The brunette reaches into a high cabinet and pulls down an amber colored liquid before pouring a little bit into each glass. She turns to Ashlyn, extending the glass to her, but smiles when she sees the blonde staring.

“What?” Ali asks curiously.

“How’d you know this was my go-to?” Ashlyn asks with a certain confidence that almost knocks Ali over. She’s used to the blonde being shy and quiet, but this newfound confidence is definitely something the brunette could get used to.

“I thought double Jack was your go-to?” Ali shoots back at her with a quirked brow and a smirk. Ashlyn narrows her eyes at the brunette, but then a large grin plays at her lips.

“Were you stalking me Ali?” Ashlyn asks with playfulness tugging at her voice. Ali takes a swig of the amber liquid and sets her glass on the counter. She crosses her arms in front of her chest, while simultaneously crossing one leg over the other, leaning back into the counter. Ashlyn takes a step closer to the brunette and now it’s Ali’ turn to audibly gulp.

“N-No,” she stumbles over her words, “I-I asked the b-bartender your drink so I could return the gesture,” she finally manages to say. The blonde stops her path to the brunette.

Ali speaks again. “But then I saw Kelley’s secret message, sooo, yeah.”

Ashlyn smiles, finding her own words this time. “I’m glad you listened to the message.”

“Yeah?” Ali looks up into hazel eyes and smiles shyly. Ashlyn thinks it’s so adorable how the girl can go from ‘smoking hot to adorable five-year-old’ in a matter of seconds.

“Mhm,” Ashlyn hums sexily, “but you left out something important,” she finishes. Her eyes are trained on the brunette like a hungry animal. Ali sees the flash of mischief in the blonde’s eyes and nerves rush through her body suddenly.

“W-What’s t-that?” Ali stutters out, and before she can even blink Ashlyn’s thrown her glass of whiskey against the wall next to her and pressing the deepest kiss to the brunette’s lips. The liquid drips down the wall and glass crumbles on the ground, but neither girl could care in that moment.

Ashlyn grips Ali’s hips aggressively and pulls the brunette further into her. Ali lets a soft moan escape her lips and travel into the blonde’s mouth. Ashlyn uses this opportunity to slide her tongue into the brunette’s mouth. Ali’s head is spinning; the blonde is so aggressively sweet. Ali’s tongue meets Ashlyn’s and they swirl together in a dance of whiskey infused passion. Ali’s hands travel from the blonde’s muscled back down to the pockets of her jeans, where Ali slips her hands inside and gives a rough squeeze. Now it’s Ashlyn’s turn to moan in desire.

“F-Fuck...Al,” the blonde pants out in between kisses that have now become quicker. The brunette nips at the blonde’s bottom lip and pulls on it roughly before releasing it with an audible ‘pop.’

“Mmmm,” Ali hums against the blonde’s mouth, all she can think about is how Ashlyn feels pressed up against her. Ashlyn moves her assault of kisses to the brunette’s jaw, where she nips and licks her way to the soft flesh of the brunette’s neck.

“Shittt--uhhh, god Ash,” the brunette moans out as she throws her head back, exposing more space for the blonde to work. Ashlyn decides to ramp things up a notch. She moves her hands to under Ali’s thighs and picks her up roughly. The brunette let’s out a squeak, but instinctually wraps her legs around Ashlyn’s waist, never breaking their heated kissing.

Ashlyn has one hand wrapped around Ali to keep them pressed tightly together while her other free hand rests on the countertop to steady them. But it doesn’t last long. Ashlyn pushes off of the counter and walks them to the island that is situated in the middle of the kitchen. She sits Ali on the edge of the island and moves in as close as she can so their fronts are nearly pressed together. The two girls break the kiss momentarily to stare at one another with lust-filled eyes. Their chests beating rapidly, lips pink and swollen from earlier. Ashlyn cracks a smile. Ali, of course, notices.

“Whatttt,” the brunette shyly groans as her cheeks become redder than they were just a moment ago. Ashlyn thinks it’s adorable and sexy and irresistible.

“Just...you,” Ashlyn says softly as she moves in and places a kiss to Ali’s cheek. She pulls away to see the girl duck her head shyly.

“Don’t look away,” Ashlyn says again as she grabs the brunette’s chin and lift it so their eyes meet again. “You are so beautiful.” Ashlyn notices the color of Ali’s eyes becoming darker with each compliment. They’re now a deep shade of brown instead of the whiskey color they were in the beginning of the night.

“Ashlyn...” Ali begins to breathe out as she places her hand on the blonde’s cheek, finding her confidence again.

“Huh?” the blonde answers sweetly.

“Just shut up and kiss me,” and like Kelley had called it, the blonde is a very good listener.

\----------------

Ashlyn practically throws Ali on the bed before crawling up towards her to join their lips in a heated kiss.Tongues battle for dominance and moans of pleasure fill the air between the two girls. Ashlyn hovers over Ali, kissing down her neck.

“Mmm, Ashlyn,” Ali huffs breathlessly.

The brunette slides her hands under the back of Ashlyn’s shirt. Ashlyn shudders at the new contact and arches her back just slightly at the girl’s touch. Ali smirks and decides to drag her nails down the blondes back before slipping them just under the waistband of Ashlyn’s boxer briefs. The brunette feels those familiar goosebumps under her fingers again and she loves how worked up she makes the blonde.

“Feel good?” Ali tilts her head to whisper into Ashlyn’s exposed ear. They’re both panting at this point and Ashlyn thinks she’s going to explode from the intense amount of passion coursing through her body.

“I-I uhhhh,” Ashlyn gives up on speaking when she feels Ali slide her hands even further into the back of her boxers. Ali roughly squeezes and pulls the blonde on top of her, eliminating any space that was between them.

“I want you _so_ badly right now,” Ali says and the blonde leans up slightly to look the brunette in the eyes. She sees the shade of her eyes darken even more. But, before she can make a move of her own, Ali has taken advantage of the moment. Ali rolls so the blonde is now on her back while she straddles her hips. The brunette runs her hands down Ashlyn’s chest, stopping right in the middle of her torso. Ali grips the blonde’s shirt tightly and rips it open, buttons flying off in every direction.

“Fuckkk Ali,” the blonde says panting. “I loved that shirt,” Ashlyn jokes between light chuckling.

“I did too, but it looks much better like this,” Ali places her hands on the blonde’s abs and gently traces each individual muscle.

“Aye aye captain sexy,” the blonde says and just like that Ali connects their lips. Ashlyn’s hands wander up Ali’s shirt and she gently squeezes her sides. The brunette falters at the new touch just slightly, and the blonde moves quickly to flip their positions.

Ashlyn’s knees are settled on either side of the brunette’s legs. She grabs the collar of Ali’s shirt and pulls her up by it.

“This has to go,” Ashlyn says, her lips ghosting over Ali’s. The brunette obliges by lifting her arms so the blonde can easily slide the material from her body.

“Wow, I was right,” Ashlyn speaks again, softer this time though.

“What?” Ali questions with curiosity.

“You really are so beautiful,” Ashlyn says as she runs her hands over Ali’s tight stomach muscles, moving to the rather large and intricate tattooed writing she has on her side. Ashlyn sits back on her heels while Ali still sits up, trapped under the blonde’s legs. They’re both admiring each other’s bodies, taking their time to be gentle and trace every line of each other’s tattoos.

“And you really are so sexy,” Ali shoots back both playful and serious. The mood has completely shifted now. Before they were heated and moving quickly, almost too quickly. But now they’re moving slowly and gently and _really_ paying attention to each other.

Ashlyn pushes Ali to lay back and she follows her, sealing the motion with a kiss to the brunette’s lips. Ali wraps her arms around Ashlyn’s shoulders. The kiss is so soft it nearly kills them both, but they know it’s better this way. Ashlyn moves slowly as she kisses her way from Ali’s lips, to her cheek, to her defined jaw. She moves down to her neck and collarbone and in between her breasts as she pulls the material from the girl’s body and tosses it to the floor. Her hands rub gently at the brunette’s sides and she takes one of the girl’s pink nipples in between her teeth, pulling at it gently before diving back in to suck on it lightly.

“S-Shitttt,” Ali moans out, gripping at the blonde’s bare back.

Ashlyn releases and moves down the girl’s stomach, licking a trail between her defined muscles. Ali shudders at the gesture, “Ash, oh my god.” The blonde smirks to herself as she continues working her way over every curve of the brunette’s body. She settled between the brunette’s legs and rubs her hands up the girl’s thighs, massaging them with delicate appreciation.

“Lift,” Ashlyn’s choice of words are simple, but Ali knows exactly what she’s getting at. She lifts up and the blonde tugs the brunette’s jeans off with little trouble. Now Ali lay more exposed, in just a black, lace thong. Ashlyn gulps at the sight.

“God damn...” the blonde’s voice trails off. Ali sits up, thinking something is wrong. She’s always a little nervous when someone wants to be this kind of intimate with her.

“What?” the blonde sense the apprehension in Ali’s voice.

“You’re just so...breathtaking,” Ashlyn begins, “now lay back down and relax,” she says more seriously, placing a kiss to the inside of the brunette’s right thigh. Ali shivers at the contact, feeling more and more comfortable with each touch Ashlyn leaves behind.

Ashlyn licks a trail up the girl’s thigh and bites down right at Ali’s hip bone. The brunette jumps slightly and the blonde smiles.

“Jumpy, mmm,” Ashlyn mumbles against the brunette’s skin as she hooks her fingers into the brunette’s lace underwear and gently pulls them down. Ali’s breathing picks up and she’s suddenly nervous again.

“Ash,” it sounds like a pleading whisper, but the blonde senses something else. Like maybe Ali is unsure of what they’re doing together, or that she wants the blonde to stop. Maybe she’s afraid or she’s never been with a woman before. But Ashlyn just tries to calm her down and reassure Ali in the best way she knows how.

“It’s okay baby,” the blonde responds and places a kiss directly to the side of the brunette’s core. She gently runs her hands up Ali’s thighs and finds the girl’s hands. Ali takes them quickly, like if she doesn’t grab them while she can, they’ll slip away forever.

“Okayy...” Ali whispers out, giving the blonde’s hand the tiniest squeeze.

Ashlyn smiles and doesn’t hesitate to dive right in. There’s been enough teasing for one night, so the blonde places a gentle, open-mouthed kiss to the brunette’s clit. Ali sucks in a deep breath and now she’s really squeezing the blonde’s hands. Ashlyn takes this as a good sign and doesn’t stop. She takes her tongue and in one long swipe, licks through the brunette’s folds, making her shudder and pant.

“Jesusss, fuckkk Ashlyn,” Ali moans out. She lets go of one of the blonde’s hands and instinctually tangles her now free hand in blonde hair. Ashlyn doesn’t stop. She licks slowly, but with purpose, gently taking Ali’s clit into her mouth and sucking every so often.

“Mmm, god you taste so good,” Ash says before diving her tongue into Ali’s core, pumping in and out with slow and steady motion. With her free hand, Ashlyn grips the brunette’s hip, pulling her towards her mouth with each motion.

“Oh my-oh my-shhitttt,” is all the brunette can say as her grip in Ashlyn’s hair becomes tighter and tighter.

Ashlyn licks up the wetness that’s dripping from the brunette before she pulls Ali’s clit back into her mouth and sucks at a quicker pace than before.

“Ash, ohhhh my god, yesss,” Ali moans out in pleasure and she can’t control her hips as they start to pump into the blonde’s face wildly.

“Mmm, cum for me baby,” Ashlyn says against the brunette’s core, making her shudder at the vibrations.

“Fuck, uhhh right there babe,” Ali says and the blonde doesn’t miss the little name of affection slip from her lips.

Ashlyn smiles and continues to suck while Ali says, “Don’t stop, oh my, sooo, uhh, close.”

But Ashlyn knows she has to stop, at least with that particular motion. Just as Ali is about to whine in protest, the blonde thrust two fingers deep into the brunette and curls them gently towards that certain spot that drives girls wild.

Ali pulls Ashlyn down on top of her and connects their lips in a deep and passionate kiss, tasting herself on the blonde’s lips.

“Mmm, so, uhhh, good,” Ali mumbles out against Ashlyn’s mouth as the blonde continues to pump two fingers in and out at a menacingly slow pace. It’s driving Ali wild, she can tell by the way the brunette is shuddering underneath her. She’s unable to lay completely still and at this rate Ali has started to grind her hips up into Ashlyn’s hand, creating as much friction as she can to help speed up her orgasm.

“Just let go baby,” the blonde whispers into the brunette’s ear as they continue to pump and grind against each other’s naked bodies. The sound of the blonde’s smooth voice is enough to send Ali over the edge. She digs her nails into the blonde’s back, which arches back at the rough touch.

“Ah, shitt,” Ashlyn hisses, but she quickly refocuses to the brunette who is trembling underneath her.

“Ohhh-f-fuckkk, oh m-my g-goddd,” Ali practically screams out as the blonde’s continue to pump two fingers in and out. “Don’t s-s-stopppp,” the brunette says breathlessly.

Ashlyn quickens her pace and effectively pulls the ripcord; she curls both fingers upward and watches as the brunette’s mouth hangs open and her hands fall to either side, gripping the bed sheets tightly. “Fuckkk Ash!” Ali screams this time. Ashlyn gives her a few more pumps in and out, a few more curls upward into that spot as she lets Ali ride out the wave of ecstasy.

She feels Ali’s hands glide over her skin as fingertips move toward her back. The brunette pulls Ashlyn down to lay on top of her. Ashlyn smiles at the sight of the brunette, whose eyes are still closed due to the aftermath of their activities. The blonde places a kiss to Ali’s nose, cheeks, then lightly to the girl’s lips. Ali’s eyes flutter open at the gesture and she smiles softly up into hazel eyes.

“Hi beautiful,” Ashlyn finally says. This causes the brunette’s small smile to turn into that nose-crinkling grin that first caught Ashlyn’s eye at the bar.

“Hiiii,” Ali replies shyly, but leans up to place a kiss to Ashlyn’s cheek right where her dimple is.

“Come here,” Ashlyn falls to her side and quickly pulls the brunette into her side. Ali looks hesitant for some reason, like she didn’t expect Ashlyn to cuddle afterwards. Neither say anything, and Ali decides it can’t hurt. It’s been awhile she’s felt this type of closeness to anyone. She curls into the blonde’s side, resting her head on her chest and listening the thump of the blonde’s heart. Ali places several open-mouthed kisses to Ashlyn’s collarbone and chest. She looks up and sees that the blonde’s eyes are closing.

“Hey, Ash,” she whispers in question.

“Hmm?” Ashlyn opens one eye to look at the brunette.

“You better rest quickly because we’re not done here...” Ali lets her words hang in there as she watches Ashlyn’s other eye pop open.

“And suddenly I’m not so tired...” Ashlyn says with a smirk as she leans in towards the brunette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the first time I've written a scene like that. If you hated it, let me know how to fix it. If you loved it...I guess I'll keep them coming (no pun intended) lol. Also, side note, the guy at the bar with Ali doesn't disappear so don't think I forgot about him ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M. Again.  
> Enjoy ;)

Ashlyn leans in towards the brunette as if she’s about to kiss her, but quickly changes her course of direction and moves to the girl’s ear. She playfully bites Ali’s earlobe and pulls on it, making the girl underneath her shudder and giggle cutely.

“Ash, stop it!” Ali says, placing a stiff arm in the direction of the blonde’s chest, trying to stop any of the girl’s further antics. Ashlyn laughs lightheartedly and continues to push against Ali’s hand. She’s not really trying to out-muscle the brunette because she knows if she really wanted to, she could. She’s just having fun teasing her at this point. A little wrestling between two girls never hurt anyone.

“Come onnnn,” Ash pouts and bats her eyelashes at the brunette, trying her best to sway the brunette.

“Seriously no, those eyes won’t work on me,” Ali says teasingly and pushes up harder on the blonde’s chest. Ashlyn’s eyes are trained on Ali’s, never breaking the connection through their push and pull battle.

“Well...what will work on you?” Ash quirks her head with a smirk and Ali thinks it’s the cutest thing she’s ever seen.

“For you to stop talking,” the brunette answers with a suddenly serious tone. The blonde looks at her with a curious and worried expression. She sits back on her heels to stare at Ali, wondering if she was annoying the brunette. Maybe this is the part of the night where the sexy, mysterious brunette she decided to go home with on whim, without any real promise of who Ali is, turns out to be her very own Dexter. She visibly shivers at the thought, hoping this girl isn’t about to chop her into tiny pieces or wrap her entire body in plastic wrap and stick her in the freezer that’s probably hidden behind some secret rotating wall. While Ashlyn is in la la land, Ali takes the opportunity to move from underneath the blonde. Ashlyn feels the movement underneath her legs, and suddenly she snaps out of her thoughts. She meets the brunette’s eyes which are glazed over with lust, and gulps at the sight. Ali forcefully pushes Ashlyn down onto the mattress and straddled the girl’s hips. Now the ball is in Ali’s court and Ashlyn is just hoping her serial killer nightmare isn’t about to come true. She watches Ali smirk from her perched position. Ashlyn smiles softly.

“I really hope this isn’t the part where you kill me,” Ashlyn says in a soft whisper, slightly joking, but slightly serious as well. Ali stares at the girl who clearly isn’t used to being in a vulnerable position and chuckles lightly.

“No way, you’re too sexy for that,” Ali says with a wink, “but I might tie you up,” she says with a serious tone. At that, she feels the blonde relax underneath her. Ali quirks an eyebrow.

“You really aren’t used to this...” the brunette says more to herself than to Ashlyn. But the blonde takes it as a question for her to answer.

“Going home with hot girls or being tied up, hoping they aren’t secretly serial killers?” Ashlyn asks playfully. Ali smacks her shoulder and laughs, which makes Ashlyn join in.

“Honestly?” the blonde finally speaks again.

“Honestly...” Ali repeats, waiting for the answer.

“I usually have my fun, wait until they fall asleep, and sneak out before there’s a chance they’ll wake up,” the blonde says truthfully. Ali just nods her head. She doesn’t like to judge a book by its cover, but given how attractive Ashlyn is, and how attractive Ashlyn knows she is, Ali was betting she’s not into serious relationships. She can’t help but feel a little disappointed at the thought of potentially waking up tomorrow morning alone.

“Well...maybe I can convince you to stay,” Ali says in a hushed, sexy whisper. The brunette slowly lowers her face toward the blonde and connects their lips in a gentle kiss. Ashlyn immediately places both hands on Ali’s waist, pulling her down so she’s now lying flat against the blonde. The feeling of Ali’s chest pressed tightly against Ashlyn’s makes the blonde’s skin burn. She just met this girl but already craves her touch. Ashlyn slides her hands around the brunette’s back, and massages the soft skin there. Ali continues kissing the blonde, pulling the girl’s bottom lip, holding her face away from Ashlyn’s just slightly so she can still feel the blonde’s warm breath on her own lips. Looking up just slightly to meet Ashlyn’s eyes feels too intimate, but Ali does it anyways. She sees soft hazel, light greens and yellows bursting at the seams, staring back. She’s surprised Ashlyn makes this kind of intense eye contact. Neither girl moves for what seems like a solid five minutes, when in reality it’s actually five seconds.

“Mmm,” the blonde moans when Ali connects their lips in an even deeper kiss than before.

“Mhhhmm,” Ali responds, moaning just the same as Ashlyn, trailing her tongue across the blonde’s bottom lip. Ashlyn enthusiastically grants the brunette’s tongue access, letting Ali have her way. The blonde isn’t used to feeling so powerless, but she has to admit that if she’s powerless underneath a certain brunette, she doesn’t really mind.

Ali swirls her tongue with Ashlyn’s, taking complete control of the kiss. She pulls back slightly and smirks when she sees Ashlyn’s lips still parted, like she’s more than willing to give Ali exactly what she wants. Ali dives back in and feels Ashlyn nibble on her lower lip before forcefully pushing her tongue into the brunette’s mouth. Ali’s tongue meets Ashlyn’s for just a moment, before she sucks on the girl’s eager tongue, pulling it gently and releasing.

Ashlyn looks confused when she feels Ali shift off of her just slightly. She watches the brunette reach into her bedside drawer and retrieve what looks like a black handkerchief. Ashlyn meets Ali’s eyes and quirks her head to the side.

“What are you doing, we were kind of in the middle of something...” Ashlyn says breathlessly with sadness laced in between.

“Shhh...” Ali places a finger against the blonde’s lips. She smiles lightly before taking the black piece of cloth and folding it up so it’s more of a long strand. Ashlyn watches, a little confused at first, until she feels the brunette grip her wrists tightly.

“Oh, damn,” the blonde answers with a gulp. She tries to lay still, but as Ali leans over her head, completely naked, she feels her body erupt in a fit of tingly passion.

Times like these make Ali thankful for the metal posts on her bed, as she wraps the blonde’s wrists with a tight knot, effectively tying her up. Before she continues her fun, she all but rips Ashlyn’s jeans and boxer briefs from her body. Now Ashlyn looks really vulnerable, like she’s ready to burst apart. Ali sort of feels bad, but only momentarily before she feels completely hot for the girl underneath her.

“Damn is right,” Ali whispers out into the dark bedroom, looking over her handy work. “Thank you girl scouts,” Ali speaks again softly as she runs her hands down the blonde’s chest.

“S-Shit, Aliii,” Ashlyn whines at the girl’s teasing touch.

“God you are so hot,” Ali responds, leaning down to kiss the blonde’s collarbone, and down the valley of her breasts before lightly running her tongue across one of the girl’s nipples.

“Uhh, f-fuckkk,” Ashlyn hisses at the contact. Ali takes that as a good sign and continues, pulling Ashlyn’s nipple into her mouth, sucking lightly, swirling her tongue around the hard bud. “Mmm,” Ali’s lips vibrate around Ashlyn’s nipple causing her to squirm.

“Jesusss Ali,” Ashlyn moans, arching her back. Ali releases the girl’s fully erect nipple and leaves open-mouth kisses down taught stomach muscles. Ashlyn pulls on her hands, needing to touch Ali, but the knot is damn tight. She isn’t going anywhere, which only intensifies Ashlyn’s desire.

“God, just, p-please,” the blonde is a mess under the brunette’s touch. Ali smirks as she watches Ashlyn struggle to contain herself.

“Only because you said please baby,” Ali whispers in a husky, lust-filled voice.

“Wha--o-ohhh Jesus--f-f-fuckkk,” Ashlyn can’t even get out her original thought before she feels two of Ali’s fingers plunging deep inside of her, curling upward making Ashlyn’s whole body vibrate.

“I-I-I-I, uhhhh,” Ashlyn’s eyes are screwed shut, hands still tied above her head.

“Mmm, fuck you are so sexy Ashlyn,” Ali moans herself, pumping her fingers at a quick and steady pace. She feels the blonde’s hips meet her thrusts and knows that Ashlyn must be getting closer.

“I am so turned on right now,” Ali says again, breathless as she watches the blonde’s body twitch and twist, trying to create as much friction as she possibly can.

“Y-Youu, o-ohhh m-myy g-g-goddd,” Ashlyn responds as best she can, her lets beginning to shake as her orgasm quickly approaches.

“F-Fuckkk, d-d-don’t stop,” the blonde says again as Ali quickens her pace, letting her thumb brush over the blonde’s clit.

“Oh I don’t plan to until you’re screaming my name babe,” Ali says as she leans down to whisper into the blonde’s ear.

“Uhhh--r-right t-t-there, don’t--ahhh--yes--ohhh fuckkkk,” Ash pants out in broken moans. Ali is so caught up in how hot the blonde looks writhing underneath her that she never hears her front door open and close. She continues to pump her fingers furiously into Ashlyn, the blonde just about to tumble over the edge.

“Alexxxx!” another voice calls out as Ali’s bedroom door swings wide open and hits the wall. Ali whips her head towards the door and her eyes go wide in embarrassment.

“Oh, fuck,” Ali says with a groan.

“O-Ohhh, f-f-fuckkkk!” Ashlyn moans loudly coming undone around the brunette’s fingers. Ali squeezes her eyes shut, pretending this isn’t really happening.

“Oh, fuck!” the guy shrieks and runs out of the room. “Gross you two!” he yells as he scurries down the hall and away from Ali’s bedroom. Meanwhile, Ashlyn’s hands are still tied above her head, her chest pounding from the intense rush of pleasure, totally immune to the fact that someone just walked in on her and Ali.

After the blonde takes a couple deep breaths and feels Ali slide her fingers out, she opens her eyes to look at the brunette.

“Did I miss something?” Ashlyn questions with curiosity.

“Oh, well gee, not much besides my brother walking on us with you mid-orgasm,” Ali says nonchalant as if it were just another ordinary part of her day.

Ashlyn blinks, taking in every word the brunette had just said before she tries to sit up, but is stopped from the makeshift handcuffs. She settles for words instead of gestures.

“What!” she practically screams out in disbelief. Ali just sits back on her heels, still on top of Ashlyn, with her hands covering her face in shock.

“Ali!” Ashlyn yells out in a hushed whisper. The brunette just peaks her eyes out from her hands.

“Mm’sorry...” the brunette mumbles from behind her hands. Ashlyn wants to be mad, not at Ali but at how the girl’s poor _brother_ had seen her naked _and_ mid-orgasm while underneath his sister! Ashlyn feels like she’s going to throw up.

“I feel sick...” Ashlyn says closing her eyes and taking some calming breaths. She feels Ali move off of her, but doesn’t bother to open her eyes. At least if she keeps them closed she can pretend this isn’t really happening to her. Maybe Ali’s going to fetch a bucket for fear that the blonde _is_ going to be sick. But then Ashlyn feels soft, gentle fingers on her wrists. She opens her eyes and looks up at the brunette hovering above her. She feels the Ali’s hands untie the piece of fabric and release her wrists from the tied position they were in.

“There, free to go,” Ali says sweetly as she pats Ashlyn’s wrists that are still laying above her head. The blonde slowly pulls her hands into a more comfortable resting position. She can’t help but wonder though if there’s a hint of sadness behind Ali’s voice. Like maybe Ali releasing her wrists is also giving Ashlyn the option to leave for the night, since she had suggested she doesn’t like to stay. She looks into the brunette’s eyes and suddenly they aren’t that deep brown color she had seen during her sexual prowess. They’re a light, golden cinnamon color. And they’re absolutely the most beautiful thing Ashlyn has ever seen. Without thinking about what her next move could possibly mean, Ashlyn stands, pulls on her sports bra and Calvin’s and shuffles in the dark room to find her button down. Ali watches the blonde curiously, wondering if this is what all of the girl’s would feel like had they been awake when Ashlyn left. There’s a twinge of pain in her chest; her heart hurts at the sight in front of her. She doesn’t want the blonde to go. But she continues to watch in silence.

“Here,” Ashlyn says as she throws something at Ali, hitting her in the face.

“Hey!” Ali yells playfully. Ashlyn glances over her shoulder and smirks at how cute this girl is, but of course, Ali can’t see it. In Ali’s mind she just assumes the blonde is waiting for her to get dressed so she doesn’t have to brave the brother alone.

As Ali pulls the article of clothing from her face, she senses a difference in the material. This shirt doesn’t feel like the cotton cropped t-shirt she had on earlier...and it definitely doesn’t smell like her own either. The brunette shakes out the shirt and squints in the dark to find that it’s a button down. The black button down, with the now missing buttons, that Ashlyn was wearing earlier this evening. She smiles shyly, blush creeping over her cheeks as she stands to pull on the blonde’s shirt. She wraps the front of it tightly across her chest, holding it closed herself, so her poor brother doesn’t have a repeat of the events prior.

Ali hurries to find her underwear, and although there’s not much to them, she figures something is better than nothing. As she slides them up her legs, she feels strong hands wrap around her waist.

“Mmm, you look good in my clothes,” Ashlyn purrs into the brunette’s neck, right at the girl’s pulse point. Ali feels her body tingle at the blonde’s touch. She could definitely get used to this, but she doesn’t want to get her hopes up. So she entertains the idea ‘take what you can get’ for the time being.

“Surprised you let me wear them miss ‘love her and leave her,’ Ali jokes with the blonde.

Ali thinks she’ll get some type of bitter reaction, so she’s completely shocked when she feels the blonde pull her into a tighter embrace and gently kiss where her lips had hovered over Ali’s most sensitive spot on her neck.

“What are you doing Ash,” Ali says softly, letting her head fall back onto the blonde’s shoulder.

“Hmm...what’s it feel like? Ashlyn answers with a playful tone. Ali just chuckles at the game the blonde’s playing with her.

“Ugh, you know what I mean,” Ali spins around in the blonde’s arm, giving her a pointed look. Ashlyn keeps her eyes trained on the brunette and never lets go, keeping her arms wrapped tightly around the smaller girl’s waist.

“Nope sorry, don’t have a clue,” the blonde teases back with a smirk.

“We just met and you’re already impossible,” Ali whines cutely and wiggles out of the blonde’s grasp. Ashlyn lets her go with a chuckle and watches as Ali moves toward the bedroom door.

“Damage control...you coming or what?” the brunette throws out, waiting to see if the blonde will receive it or not.

“I’m scared,” Ashlyn whines and Ali smiles, laughing at the blonde.

“Not more than me, now lets go,” the brunette says and Ashlyn shuffles toward the door.

\---------------

“Kyleeeee, come out come out wherever you areeee,” Ali calls out playfully into her living room, hoping it will cut some of the awkward tension that is bound to be present.

“Ughhhh, couldn’t you just stay in that sex dungeon for the rest of the night?” Kyle whines as he makes his way out the bathroom. Both girls turn to look over their shoulders, and then fully to face Kyle.

This is the first time Ashlyn is seeing Ali’s brother, since her eyes were closed due to the intense orgasm earlier.

“Hey, I know you,” Ashlyn begins to say, “the hunky guy from the bar...with her,” Ashlyn gestures to Kyle and then to Ali. She’s dumfounded. At least he’s Ali’s brother and not her boyfriend. She laughs at the way her imagination can get the best of her.

“I prefer Kyle, but hunky works too,” Kyle replies, before turning to Ali whispering, “I like her,” and motions towards the blonde.

“Well that’s great, we’re all bff’s now,” Ali says throwing her hands up into the air in disbelief at the entire night.

“Well would you rather us talk about the _sexcapade_ you two were embarking on earlier?” Kyle shoots back, knowing how embarrassed his sister gets when he teases her.

Ali’s cheeks turned bright red, her eyes wide in horror as she thinks back to that moment. Ashlyn can’t help but giggle to herself. She was worried about how Kyle would react to her being here after everything that he had witnessed, but she thinks they’ll be just fine.

“Andddd that’s our que,” Ali says quickly, tugging on the blonde’s wrist before Kyle can do any further damage to his sister’s ego.

“Come onnnn Alex, the fun was just getting started!” Kyle calls playfully as Ali pulls the blonde behind her, down the hall and back to her bedroom. Ali brings them inside and closes her door, locking it this time.

“Well that went well,” Ashlyn says with a smile, flopping down onto the brunette’s bed.

“You’re joking me right...” Ali says flatly.

“Come on, at least he didn’t like bite my head off,” Ashlyn responds.

“You’re not his type,” Ali says before she even realizes the dirty pun that slipped out of her mouth.

“Yeah and it’s a damn good thing he’s not yours,” Ashlyn says, thinking back to when she thought Kyle and Ali were an item.

“What?” Ali’s face screws up at the thought.

“I may or may not have thought he was your boyfriend at the bar,” Ashlyn begins to say, “I mean you kept laughing at everything he said and you guys were like staring dreamily at one another, and don’t even get me started on his muscles and tattoos...” Ashlyn lets her words hang in the air between them.

“Okay well you weren’t right, but you also weren’t wrong,” Ali begins to say, “one, that’s my brother, so dreamy stares were not happening. Like, eww no. Two, muscles and tattoos are sort of my thing so I guess you got lucky.” Ali winks at the blonde and Ashlyn just rolls her eyes.

“I am lucky aren’t I?” Ashlyn smiles back at Ali, who blushes and lightly shoves the blonde’s shoulder.

“Yes, you are,” Ali begins to say, “I usually don’t let girls stay this long,” she teases.

“Ohhhh, is that right?” Ashlyn nods her head up and down, smirking at the brunette.

Ali takes in the blonde’s hazel eyes, the way her hair is still slightly disheveled, the way her muscles ripple in the moonlight. The brunette can’t herself. She likes this girl.

“U-Uhm--I--y-yeah...” Ali says weakly, trying to sound unaffected by the blonde’s accusation.

“Well how about you change for me?” Ashlyn asks softly, sliding up further onto Ali’s bed. The blonde can’t really believe she’s doing this, but there’s something about the brunette that pulls her in. She can’t find it in her heart to leave.

Ashlyn pats the spot next to her as she gets situated under the fluffy blankets.

“Okay...” Ali says so quietly that Ashlyn almost doesn’t hear her. But she does hear her, and she watches as the brunette crawls up towards her and slides under the covers.

They’re lying on their sides, staring into each other’s eyes before Ashlyn breaks the silence.

“Wanna watch a movie?” Ashlyn says as she hands Ali the remote she found on her night table.

“Uhh--o-okay,” Ali says shyly, turning the TV on and going to her Netflix account.

“Ooo pick something scary!” the blonde practically shouts and Ali just looks at her with wide eyes.

“Sorry, I just really love movies,” now it’s the blonde who is being shy. Ali thinks it’s cute though. Seeing this side of Ashlyn is something she hadn’t expected on their first night together, but she’ll take it.

Ali selects a scary movie for Ashlyn and sets the remote on the night table closest to her. As the beginning credits roll, Ashlyn pulls the brunette into her body.

“Ash, what are you doing,” Ali whispers.

“What’s it look like I’m doing?” Ashlyn teases her with a smirk and continues to cuddle the brunette.

Ali sighs and rests her head on the blonde’s chest. She might as well enjoy it while Ashlyn is still here.

For tomorrow, she might disappear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it has been a long time. I got so busy and honestly, I just wasn't motivated to write at all. But I came up with this little number and wrote in a sleep-drunken state so hopefully you'll excuse any mistakes or typos. I just really wanted to get a chapter out there for those who have been reading my stories. Much love people.

Ashlyn had never slept more soundly in her entire life than she did with the brunette pressed snuggly against her side. _An actual sleeping beauty_ , she thinks. The blonde smiled at the sight before her and gently rubbed her hand across the girl’s bare shoulder that was peaking out of the fluffy covers.

Ashlyn doesn’t do this. She never stays long enough to know what _could_ come from her one-night conquests because it scares the shit out of her. If she never develops any true feelings for someone, then her heart can never be broken as it was time and time before. At least that’s what she’s been telling herself for the past three years.

Now, in the haze of morning-after glow, she finds her fingers moving from the brunette’s shoulder to her spine, running her fingers over bumps of strong bone. She stops when her fingers reach Ali’s neck. She leans her head against the brunette’s, inhaling her sweet scent. She places a soft kiss to the girl’s head and runs her fingers through soft, tousled, brown locks one last time.

Ashlyn decides it’s time to make a move.

She can’t stay in Ali’s bed forever, though she has to admit it’s really comfortable and warm. She lets out a sigh and carefully shimmies her way out from under the cute brunette. She sits on the edge of the bed, glancing over her shoulder at Ali, who has now cuddled into the pillow Ashlyn was laying on. A small smile forms on the blonde’s lips before she stands and reaches for her clothes that are thrown about the dark room.

She gets dressed quietly and quickly, making sure to do a phone, keys and wallet check. She moves towards the bedroom door and as she reaches for the doorknob, she takes one last look at the beautiful, mysterious, sensitive and sweet girl sleeping soundly in the bed they just shared. With a huff, she opens the door and gently pulls it closed behind her.

This was going to be harder than she thought.

\----------------------------

Ali feels the bed shift slightly, but she’s too exhausted to open her eyes. She remains cuddled into her pillows, blankets pooling around her waist, and eyes closed tightly with sleep. She thinks she hears shuffling in her bedroom, but she can’t bring herself to open her eyes. She can’t bring herself to admit that Ashlyn might really be gone, and not just in the bathroom momentarily. So Ali keeps her eyes closed tightly, lolling in and out of deep sleep, pretending she doesn’t hear footsteps fading down the hall and out the front door.

\----------------------------

When the brunette wakes up the second time she’s even more afraid than before to open her eyes. So she thinks of the less painful option and carefully rolls to the side Ashlyn was laying on and is met with zero resistance and cold bed sheets. She slowly opens her eyes, letting out a deep sigh in realization that last night wasn’t as special to Ashlyn as it was to Ali.

The brunette clutches the pillow Ashlyn slept on and pulls it in towards her chest, burying her face in the soft jersey fabric. To both Ali’s dismay and pleasure, the pillow smells just like the blonde—musky, sexy, mysterious. The brunette inhales deeply and lets her mind wander to the memories they shared last night.

She remembers the way Ashlyn cuddled her all night, making her feel safe and secure. She remembers laying her head on the blonde’s chest, listening to Ashlyn’s steady heartbeat thump against her ear. She remembers the blonde reaching for her hand in the middle of the night when Ali began to toss and turn slightly. The gesture was so sweet it about killed the brunette, even in her sleep. She lets the memories play in her head, a single tear slipping down her cheek when she realizes that that’s all they are now. Memories.

\------------------------

Ali pads down the hall in an oversized t-shirt and clean underwear. She moves towards the living room, where her brother is already awake and probably two cups of coffee ahead of her.

“Morning sleepyhead,” her brother’s voice is soothing and just what she needs at the moment.

“Morning,” she replies softly, sleep still thick in her voice. Ali shuffles toward the coffee pot and pours a cup for herself. As she fixes up for coffee she can feel Kyle’s eyes on her back.

“Go ahead and say whatever you’re thinking…chances are you’re right,” Ali says breaking the silence. She turns around, leaving against her counter and sips her hot coffee.

“I was gunna say ‘is everything okay,’ but clearly it’s not,” Kyle begins to say with concern on his face.

Ali doesn’t say anything. She’s not sure what to say or how to even approach the situation because it’s never happened before.

“Al, what’s wrong?” he asks trying to gain some insight.

“I really don’t know Kyle, I—I just don’t know,” she lets out a long sigh and sets her cup on the counter.  
“Where’s your hot blondie?” he asks with a smirk, not catching on that his sister’s sadness is due to the same blonde he’s referring to.

He sees Ali’s eyes begin to get that glassy look they always do before she cries. He’s known her long enough to know that look, and he immediately gets up from the couch before Ali completely falls apart.

“Al, I’m sorry, I—I didn’t know, I’m sorry,” he says and wraps his arms around his sister’s smaller frame. Ali’s tears begin to fall more rapidly and she’s shaking in his arms. He runs his hands up and down her back in a calming motion, trying to soothe his baby sister’s hurt heart, but nothing seems to be working the way he wanted it to.

“Shhh—it’s okay Alex, I got you, just let it out,” he whispers softly into her ear. She sniffles and tries to stop her body from shaking, but she’s hurt, more so than she thought.

“S-She l-l-left me a-and I r-r-really t-thought s-she wouldn’t,” Ali cries into Kyle’s chest. He can’t stand to see Ali this upset. He also doesn’t understand what really happened because the last her saw them they looked more in love with each other than typical honeymooners.

“I’m so sorry babe, but you definitely don’t deserve someone who can’t stick around for coffee in the morning,” Kyle said with a certain brotherly edge.

“Come sit with me on the couch,” he speaks up again before Ali can interrupt his flow. Her tears are slowing down, which is a good sign and he’s hoping she’ll open up about the blonde.

They take their seats on the couch and she leans into his shoulder, sipping her coffee again now that she’s calmer.

“I just don’t understand,” Ali finally says, “I thought she really liked me.” Kyle hears the disappointment in her tone and it all but breaks his heart. It’s been awhile since Ali’s seemed to like someone this much. It’s been even longer since she’s acted on liking someone this much, and he can’t believe it’s crushed her.

“I don’t either babes, I thought she really liked you too, judging by last night,” he said with apprehension. Ali appreciated her brother’s thoughtfulness when it came to talking about sensitive subjects. He’s always in tune with her emotions.

“Yeah…” Ali says sadly, letting her emotion linger in the air.

“Alex, you’re so strong, you’ll be okay,” Kyle says to her, “it’s her loss and she’s gunna regret she ever left.”

“Ughhh, I know you’re right, I’ll be okay,” she says with a sigh. He pats her knee and moves to stand up.

“If you need anything, you know how to find me,” he says with a wink.

“You’re the best big brother in the world, thank you,” Ali says, standing and giving him a hug.

Kyle shuffles out of the living and towards his bedroom. He turns over his shoulder and calls out to his sister, “Hey by the way, Max is heading over to shoot some video stuff. I’m gunna grab a quick shower. Can you let him in when he gets here?”

Ali yells back, “of course, I’ll just be in my room!”

\------------------------

Just about ten minutes later, the doorbell rings and Ali throws her covers off, pausing her movie on Netflix and heads to the front door.

“Coming!” she calls out down the hall as the doorbell rings again.

She slides the lock and goes to open the door.

“Jeeze Max, didn’t know you were so—,” she looks up to let Max in, but it isn’t Max who’s standing on her doorstep.

“—blonde,” she squeaks out as she takes in the sight of Ashlyn. She’s freshly showered; loose waves of blonde hair cascading over one shoulder, a black cut-off tee, loose, dark wash jeans and black Nike’s. _She’s even more beautiful in the daytime_ , Ali thinks.

“Hi,” Ashlyn says so softly that Ali barely hears her. The blonde dips her head when she makes eye contact with puffy, red eyes.

Ali almost melts into a puddle when she sees how sorry the blonde looks, but she can’t make this easy for her. She was the one to leave in the first place. She has to know that Ashlyn is actually sorry for what she did and not just coming back out of some selfish quest.

“What do you want,” Ali says, admittedly a little harsh.

Ashlyn looks up again, her own eyes starting to glass over. She watches as Ali runs a hand through her messy bed-head, and her eyes drift to the rest of the girl in front of her. _She’s even more beautiful in the daytime_ , Ashlyn thinks.

“Helloooo, earth to Ashlyn,” the blonde snaps her attention back into focus and meets the brunette’s cinnamon eyes once again.

“Huhh, w-what, sorry,” the blonde says in a hurry as she tries to gain focus on something other than how beautiful Ali looks right now.

“I said ‘what do you want,’” the brunette repeats. The blonde shuffles on her feet, realizing this might have been a bad idea. Ali seems really hurt, and maybe too unforgiving at the moment. Maybe she should’ve waited to come back and apologize.

But this time she decides to do the opposite of what she usually does.

“Uhm, uhhh, t-these are for you,” the blonde reveals a bouquet of tiger lilies in her right hand.

“And so is this,” she says again, revealing a cup of coffee in her left hand. She hesitantly pushes them forward, the gesture feeling more and more awkward as Ali just stands there and stares at her. The truth is Ali doesn’t know what to say. She barely knows Ashlyn, but she knows enough now to understand the kind of heartache that’s possible when it comes to the blonde. She can’t let them become a vicious love cycle, so she opts to protect her heart.

Ali doesn’t respond to Ashlyn, nor does she reach for the flowers or coffee. As much as she wants to, she can’t bring herself to do it. She gives the blonde a sad, small smile and turns to go back inside.

“Ali wait!” she hears the blonde start to say, but closes the door in the girl’s face.

“I’m so sorry…” the blonde whispers as she leans her forehead against the brunette’s door.

\-----------------------

“Kyleeeee!” Ali shouts as she rushes down the hall towards her brother’s room. He’s pulling a shirt over his head when Ali bursts through his door, huffing and puffing.

“Jesus Al! What is going on?” he says in a panic, thinking that their apartment is on fire or the coffee pot broke or Max fell in a ditch on his way over.

“I’m—I can’t—and she—Ashlyn—here—she said—she’s—sorry,” Ali barely gets out between rapid breaths and Kyle is just barely following along.

“Okay, slow your roll baby girl, and try it again,” he says calmly, letting Ali catch her breathe.

“Kyle there’s no time!” Ali yells animatedly. “She outside!”  
“Who’s outside?” Kyle asks, oblivious to this whole charade.

“ASHLYN!” Ali yells again and throws her hands up into the air.

“Oh,” Kyle responds before realizing what his sister just said. Once he clues in, his eyes go wide, “OHHH…like outside outside?” he asks in a whisper.

“YES! Jesus, Kyle get with it!” Ali playfully smacks his shoulder.

“Well what the hell are you doing in my room, go get your girl back!” he says and begins to scoot Ali out of his bedroom.

“Kyle, I…” Ali begins to says as she scrunches her face up.

“Oh god, what did you do,” he asks.

“I may have, just maybe, uhhm, slammed the door in her face,” Ali says.

“Why would you do that!” Kyle all but explodes.

“I panicked! Stop yelling at me!” Ali responds. “She had flowers and coffee and…”

“Wait, she brought you flowers AND coffee and you slammed the door in her face?” Kyle repeats. Ali shoots him a pointed look as if to say, not now.

“Sorry just making sure I have the facts straight,” Kyle says as he raises his hands up in mock surrender.

“God, I sound like the asshole now,” Ali says with a groan, throwing her hands over her face.

“No, you don’t, you’re just protecting your heart babes,” Kyle says as he wraps an arm around his sister’s shoulder. “But you should answer this question before you decide to write Ashlyn off for good,” Kyle speaks again. Ali is ready to listen. She separates herself from her brother’s grip so they’re standing in front of one another.

“Is protecting your heart and playing it safe worth letting the possibility of change and infinite love, walk away forever?” he gives Ali’s shoulder a bump with his fist before he disappears into the bathroom.

Ali stands in his room thinking over what he said. Ashlyn messed up big time. After they joked about the blonde being a one-time fling kind of girl, Ali never thought Ashlyn would actually do that to her. It stung to know that Ali trusted the blonde, and Ashlyn just tossed that trust into the garbage on her way out early this morning.  
But if the Ali lets Ashlyn walk away now she’ll never know what kind of person or girlfriend or hell, maybe even wife, Ashlyn could be _because_ Ali gave her a second chance. Is it worth the risk of potentially having her heart trampled on, again?

\--------------------

Ashlyn sulks down the sidewalk, just at the corner of the brunette’s street. She turns her head, gaze lingering on the apartment she so desperately wished she had never left. Truth is, Ashlyn didn’t intend on not coming back when she left Ali’s. She got dressed with the plan to retrieve breakfast and coffee and return to Ali’s apartment with a nice, romantic surprise first date. She wanted to take Ali on a date and although the initial thought scared her, what really sent her over the edge was when she was standing on Ali’s doorstep at 7:23am, warm breakfast already in hand, realizing she didn’t have a key to get back inside. Of course she didn’t. Because they just met last night. And that’s all it took for Ashlyn to get spooked and think her idea was ridiculous and too heartfelt and gushy. She was turning soft. This isn’t typical Ashlyn. She wanted so badly to ring the doorbell and see the beautiful brunette shuffle sleepily to her front door, to be lit up with excitement and surprise when she saw Ashlyn standing there with breakfast. It would have been perfect. But she didn’t ring the doorbell.

Because ‘perfect’ doesn’t exist for Ashlyn. Not anymore.

So she stands on the corner of Ali’s street alone, flowers dangling on the ground, and coffee just barely warm.

The light turns green for the blonde to cross the street, so she takes one last look at Ali’s apartment and sighs. She walks across the street slowly, defeated, and lets the tears she’s been holding in fall from her eyes. She didn’t realize how much pain she was in until it all hit her at once. Hyperventilating and crying, she barely makes it across the street. She’s finally feeling after three years. And she doesn’t know how to stop it.

A certain brunette watches the scene unfold from her living room window and her heart is shattering in her chest. She can’t see that the blonde is crying, but she sees the flowers dragging across the pavement and the coffee just barely held in Ashlyn’s grasp. She’s never seen someone look so sad and broken before. It’s too much for Ali to bear. She gets up from the couch and unlocks her front door. She moves outside in time to see the blonde slumped over on a bus stop bench, shoulders shaking heavily. Ali runs across the quiet street.

“Ash…” Ali coos in the softest voice she can muster. She sees the blonde flinch at the sound of her own voice. But she can’t give up hope so she gently places her hand on Ashlyn shoulder and that seems to get the blonde’s attention.

“I-I’m sorry, I’m g-going, j-just, l-let m-me go,” Ashlyn says in a hurried, shaken voice. She stands up and does her best to wipe her face of the tears that had fallen, but her hands are still holding the flowers and the coffee. She tries to hide her pain from Ali, but when she looks into the brunette’s eyes she just starts to cry harder.

“Ashlyn,” Ali says, “come here, please,” the brunette says gently and opens her arms to welcome the blonde. Ashlyn meets her favorite cinnamon colored eyes that look even more gorgeous in the soft morning sunlight.

“Come on,” Ali says again, coaxing the blonde into an embrace. Ali can see the internal battle that Ashlyn is having so she helps the process along, hoping it provokes a positive outcome.

Ali takes the flowers from Ashlyn’s hand.

“Tiger Lilies are actually my favorite flower,” the brunette says with a soft smile as she holds the flowers up to nose so she can smell them.

Ashlyn’s eyes are glued to the ground in embarrassment and guilt and shame.

Ali reaches for the coffee next. She takes a sip, crossing her fingers that it’s not cold just yet so it still has a decent flavor.

“Okay now this is just weird,” Ali says after her sip. “How did you know I liked caramel latte’s?”

Ashlyn still hasn’t looked up. She’s barely moved. Ali would be afraid that she’s dead if she didn’t know for sure that she’s definitely alive. She sits the coffee and flowers on the ground and grabs the blonde’s chin, lifting it so their eyes can finally meet.

Ashlyn’s eyes are glassy, swollen and red from crying. Ali’s heat catches in her throat at the sight.

“Kyle asked me if you were worth the risk,” Ali says looking directly into Ashlyn’s eyes. The blonde just blinks and tries to duck her head away, but the brunette has a tight grip on Ashlyn’s face.

“I’m pretty sure I already got your answer,” the blonde whispers in the most adorably heartbreaking voice. Ali doesn’t respond right away; she lets her fingers trace the blonde’s well-defined jaw. She even dares to tenderly run her thumb across the cutest dimple in Ashlyn’s left cheek.

“I answered yes,” Ali finally says. She looks up into the blonde’s hazel eyes that now seem to have some life back in them.

“W-What,” Ashlyn stutters, trying to understand what Ali is saying.  
“I think you’re the worth the risk,” she repeats for the blonde to hear. Ali thinks the blonde is about to start crying again, so she decides it’s now or never.

“But I do have one question for you, if you still want me that is,” Ali speaks up again and Ashlyn’s eyes look back at her with so much depth and apology. She nods her head as if to give Ali the okay to ask the question.

“Would you come inside with me, have coffee, watch a movie in bed, and stay with me…for just one night?”

Ashlyn doesn’t need words to formulate an answer for Ali.

She just needs one night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad everyone was pleased with the last chapter! I was able to write all day today and get chapter 5 up :)  
> Lots of stuff going on in this one, mainly more backstory. Action to come in chapter 6. Which I may or may not have up by tomorrow afternoon. And if you'd like to leave me suggestions for upcoming chapters, or questions you have about the characters that you'd like to know the answers to, let me know! This story is about going with the flow. Whatever comes to my mind, I write it. Thanks guys! :)

It’s been five days since Ashlyn last saw Ali.

Beautiful, sweet, forgiving Ali Krieger.

The blonde thinks back to the moment they shared by the bus stop bench those five days ago, tears streaming down their faces, finding an odd sense of comfort in the hurt that they were both feeling. More importantly, the warm feeling of relief washing over them when Ashlyn finally collapsed into the brunette’s open arms.

Ashlyn comes to the conclusion that a lot of good can happen when she chooses to stay. She listens to the brunette talk animatedly about her family, friends, and work, smiling at the sincerity in Ali’s voice.

Ashlyn learns that Ali’s full name is Alexandra Blaire Krieger.

She worked in Germany for the past five years as the communications and marketing specialist for FFC Frankfurt.

She’s fluent in the language, which disappointed Ashlyn only because she hadn’t heard her speak it yet.

She’s played soccer her entire life, even through college; she was recruited by the national teams on several occasions, but never accepted any call-ups. Ashlyn took note of the shift in the brunette’s voice, an almost broken sound. Although she wondered what drove Ali’s decision to decline the offers, she didn’t push the brunette for answers. It was clearly upsetting, whatever it was.

Ali returned to the states just several months ago, insisting that it was ‘time for her to come home.’ _Whatever that meant_. Again, the blonde wanted to know, but didn’t push Ali for answers. She just enjoyed listening for the time being.

Ashlyn familiarizes herself with the small, seemingly insignificant things about Ali. When she’s really excited about something her eyes intensify, turning a bright whiskey color, which Ashlyn can’t get enough of. Aside from Ali’s laugh, the brunette’s eyes are Ashlyn’s favorite feature.

But that laugh is a close second.

The way Ali’s nose crinkles cutely; her tongue caught slightly between pearly teeth; her laugh lines deeper than a fault on the coast of California.

 _Yeah_ , Ashlyn thinks, _a lot of good can come from staying_.

But the wonderful memories of Ali slowly slip to the back of Ashlyn’s mind, replaced with an unpleasant image of a panicked and anger-ridden Kelley stomping around the shared apartment. Ashlyn flops back onto her bed, releasing a long, deep sigh.

“Go away Kelleyyyy,” the blonde huffs, a chuckle escaping her lips simultaneously.

As much as she doesn’t want to relive that moment, she lets the memory come to the forefront.

\---------------------

_(Flashback)_

_Ashlyn slinks through her front door quiet as a mouse, praying that a certain freckled friend isn’t about to smite her with the hand of a furious god. She slips her shoes off and tosses them into the corner, tip-toeing down the hall. She peeks her head around the corner, met with an empty living room. She does a small fist-pumping gesture, thanking gay lady jesus that Kelley is no where to be found._

_“HOLY FU-“ Ashlyn jumps out of her skin as she turns around, finding her friend a mere foot from her face. She’s clutching a hand over her chest to slow her skyrocketed heartbeat._

_“Yeah, holy fuck is right!” Kelley says animatedly, throwing her hands up into the air._

_Ashlyn sinks back against the corner of the door jam._

_“Kel, look-“ Ashlyn begins, but doesn’t get very far before Kelley is jumping down her throat with questions and accusations._

_“Oh don’t you ‘Kel’ me right now young lady!” the freckled girl begins. Ashlyn has to force down a chuckle at the sight of her best friend’s commotion. “Where the hell have you been for the past, oh let’s see, day and a half!” the brunette carries on. Ashlyn shuffles on her feet, hating to disappoint her best friend._

_“It’s called a cell phone Harris, did you break it again? I texted you like-“ the blonde cuts off her friend before she can finish._

_“23 times, not including the 6 missed calls,” Ashlyn says with slight annoyance, the kind of annoyance sisters share when one uses the other’s straightener without asking._

_Kelley sighs, not wanting to fight with Ashlyn. She just worries about her. They’ve been friends since college; they’ve seen each other through their ups and downs. Ashlyn has the biggest heart of anyone she knows, with unwavering loyalty. The girl’s been through a lot, and Kelley was there to put her pieces back together. She’s seen her friend crumple and shatter; she couldn’t stand to see her best friend hurt in the same way, or worse, again._

_“I just worry about you,” Kelley finally says, the tiniest, forgiving smile gracing her lips._

_Ashlyn returns the smile wider and moves in to hug the smaller girl._

_“But you don’t have to anymore,” Ashlyn begins to say, “it’s been three years, I’m okay.” She releases her grip from Kelley’s shoulders and gives her a little love tap on the cheek with her hand. Kelley laughs and shoves the blonde back in the shoulder._

_“Well it’s my duty as ‘best friend’ so shut up and take it,” Kelley says playfully and gives Ashlyn a kissy face before she turns away and struts to her bedroom. All Ashlyn can do is shake her head and release a sigh, following behind Kelley before going to her own room._

_(End Flashback)_

\---------------------

Ashlyn misses Ali.

It’s been five days and she already misses her.

It’s taking everything in Ashlyn not to close up, run away from her feelings that she’s developing for the brunette. She can feel herself start to sweat at the thought of having _feelings_ for someone again. Her hands clam up; her cheeks ignite in a deep red color; her head starts to spin. Thoughts about the disaster that was her last relationship has Ashlyn shooting out of bed and sprinting down the hall to the bathroom.

She can admit to liking Ali and be fine. It’s the thought of acting on those feelings for more than several hours that makes her queasy. If she doesn’t get close, she doesn’t get hurt.

A delicate tapping on the bathroom door pulls the blonde’s head away from the toilet. Kelley slowly pushes the door open to find Ashlyn slumped against the wall, slowly sliding downward to lie across the tile floor.

“Are you just sick, or should I go grab the chalk?” Kelley asks sarcastically, pointing to Ashlyn’s body on the floor, which looks ready to trace for crime scene investigation pictures.

Ashlyn lifts her head from the cold floor, squinting her eyes at her roommate in bitter playfulness.

“Ha ha ha, very funny,” Ashlyn grumbles and lays her head back on the floor with a thud. “Owww…” the blonde whines.

Kelley sits down next to her friend and gently rubs her back. She knows after many years of friendship, and many, many days of attempting to heal the blonde’s broken heart, that rubbing circles on Ashlyn’s back always calms her down.

“What’s up buttercup?” Kelley asks softly, continuing her back-rubbing motions.

“Don’t feel good,” Ashlyn whispers in a child-like voice. Kelley smiles at her friend, wondering how big, bad, Ashlyn Harris turns into an innocent puppy in .5 seconds.

“I got that much from the intense vomiting sound,” Kelley begins to say and Ashlyn just shoots her a look. “Sorry, sorry, I’m done now,” the brunette says and holds her hands up in surrender.

“No, no I’m sorry Kel, I just, I don’t know-“ Ashlyn starts to say and sighs. The blonde pushes up off of the floor and the girls shift to lean against the bathroom wall together.

“Okayyyy, let’s try this again,” Kelley begins to say, “what’s up buttercup?”

Ashlyn leans her head onto her friend’s shoulder.

“Ali,” Ashlyn keeps it simple.

“Ash, you’ve been talking about how dreamy this girl is all week” Kelley looks at her quizzically, “what the heck happened?”

“Nothing happened, I’m just, ugh, I don’t know Kel,” the blonde says dropping her face into her hands.

“It’s okay to be scared,” the brunette says after a moment, trying to coax Ashlyn into admitting what this is really about.

“Kelley, it’s been three years, I’m over that,” Ashlyn practically scoffs at her friend’s suggestion.

“So what did Ali do?” Kelley probes.

“She didn’t do anything,” Ashlyn answers back.

“Okay then what are you imagining Ali did, or will do?” Kelley asks the question a little differently this time.

“What? Nothing, I told you already, she hasn’t done anything,” Ashlyn rattles off.

“So Ali didn’t do anything; didn’t give you any reason not to trust her; didn’t stand you up; didn’t pour red wine on your favorite white button down; didn’t run over your long board…” Kelley says letting her words hang in the air.

“No, Kelley, quit with the head games,” Ashlyn says, “I just talked to Ali like an hour ago.”

Kelley glances at Ashlyn, willing her to keep talking. Maybe if she can keep her talking she can bring the blonde full circle to some kind of acceptance.

“Everything is fine,” Ashlyn says, “great even. Maybe that’s the problem.” The blonde sinks down the wall a little further. Her previous relationship was such bullshit that she doesn’t even know what it feels like to be treated like her feelings matter. Or that she’s valuable and worthy of someone else’s love.

Ashlyn leans her back against the wall and closes her eyes. If it weren’t for _her_ , she would be fine. She’d never have to think about questioning Ali’s present, or future, intentions.

It’s been three years; the blonde thought her heart was healed from being broken those years ago. But Kelley knows Ashlyn isn’t okay. She knows the blonde is afraid to open old wounds for fear of _actually_ healing them. Because if Ashlyn does that then she has to move forward and risk being crushed all over again. That’s just how Ashlyn works. And the blonde knows she can’t survive pain like that again.

“I guess, uhm, I-I g-guess it’s me, I’m the problem,” a lone tear slips down Ashlyn’s cheek. Kelley gives her friend sad eyes and grabs the blonde’s hand.

“Ash, that’s not what I meant; you know that isn’t true,” Kelley begins, “you’re the best person I know, with the biggest heart.”

“Yeah well big hearts are apparently easier to break,” Ashlyn says softly with sadness thick on her tongue.

Kelley knows Ashlyn is having one _those_ days. Everyone does. Most days the blonde is the biggest goofball on the planet, making sure everyone has a good time. She’s caring, sensitive, intelligent, and usually the life of the party. But because Ashlyn’s having one of _those_ days, she’s letting the past define her present.

“Well I happen to know they’re a lot easier to love too, if you would just give someone the chance to show you how wonderful you really are,” the brunette replies. Ashlyn just sits in silence and listens.

“Ali seems like a great girl, so let the girl work her magic; give her the chance to break down your walls and heal your heart; let yourself finally move forward; let someone love you like you truly deserve; and most important love that someone back without reservation,” Kelley says with sincerity. She lets go of Ashlyn’s hand and moves to stand.

Ashlyn sighs dramatically, acting as if her heart was just ripped into a million pieces yesterday, when in fact it’s been years. Thank god Kelley is understanding and compassionate, but on _these_ days she has to use brut force to hammer through the blonde’s stubborn brick-wall-of-a-head. Kelley crosses her fingers, and as she makes her way out of the bathroom, she pauses to look at the blonde one more time.

“Are you going to let some shitty girlfriend of three years past define you, make you into a whiny little woe-is-me bitch? Or are you going to bro up, move past your shit, and actually try to care about someone who seems to really care about you?” Kelley does a drop the mic motion and exits the bathroom leaving a stunned Ashlyn sitting on the bathroom floor.

This is why their friendship works. When the blonde needs a swift kick in the ass, she can count on Kelley, and she’s learned to never take her friend’s criticism too hard. She appreciates the honesty, something that’s become of high importance to her in all of her relationships.

Not more than a half hour later, Kelley hears the shuffling of quick footsteps by their front door. She waltzes out of her bedroom to see what the commotion is about, but only catches the ends of loose, wavy blonde hair flying out the door. Kelley rips open the door, rushing down the steps after Ashlyn.

“Ash! Ash, wait up!” the brunette calls out as she jumps down the apartment steps.

“Can’t! Sorry Kels!” she hears Ashlyn’s muffled voice yell out to her, and the quick pitter-patter of the blonde’s favorite boots against the lobby’s granite floor.

“But what are you doing?” Kelley shouts again, hoping she didn’t upset Ashlyn with what she said earlier.

“Not being a whiny little woe-is-me-bitch,” the blonde yells, turning around to look up at Kelley as she back peddles through the complex front doors. Kelley sees her friend smirk and give her a wink, to which she lets out a deep exhale in relief.

Kelley turns around and heads back up the steps to her and Ashlyn’s apartment.

“Works every time,” Kelley says to herself with a nonchalant shrug.


	6. Chapter 6

Ashlyn practically skips out of her apartment complex after her brief ramblings with Kelley. The freckled girl was right, Ashlyn needs to man up and go after what she wants. No reservations.

So that’s exactly what she does.

Dressed to impress, comfy/casual with an edge, as Ashlyn likes to call it, she makes her way down the street to catch a cab.

Her favorite worn boots click against the cracked pavement beneath her feet. She hums a melody with the beat of her boots. The swish of her distressed skinny jeans adds a musical maraca effect to the blonde’s little tune. The simple black v-neck doesn’t really add to the song, Ashlyn just likes it. It hugs her biceps tightly, showing off her muscular, tattooed frame. Or so all the girls have said. Fawning over her, grabbing at her arms, dancing their fingers across the swirly patterns of her sleeve. Ashlyn never complained then and she sure isn’t going to complain now when she hopes that Ali will react in a similar fashion.

Once Ashlyn grabs a cab, the ride to the brunette’s apartment is just a couple blocks away. It’s ironic to Ashlyn how they’ve never bumped into each other before. D.C. is a big city, but the small neighborhoods that make it up are close-knit. She smiles at the thought of meeting Ali sooner, but besides that she wouldn’t change anything. She thinks they were meant to meet this way.

Once arrived at her destination, Ashlyn pays the driver and leaves a more-than-generous tip. She can see the brunette’s apartment in the distance. Luckily the lights are on inside which means someone is home. Ashlyn didn’t tell Ali she was coming, wanting it to be a surprise visit. After Ali had told the blonde about her love of grand romantic gestures, Ashlyn figured she better take the hint and run with it.

Now she’s just hoping Ali is actually home, because the last time they spoke was roughly two hours ago. For all she knows it could by Kyle at the apartment. Which wouldn’t nearly render the same effect for the blonde. She laughs, picturing Kyle answering the door in his typical attire, underwear and socks and nothing else.

The blonde brushes away that odd, but hilarious image and keeps trucking towards Ali’s apartment.

She tells herself not to panic. The brunette will be home. Even thought they haven’t spoken in several hours. As much as Ashlyn wants to let her imagination and fears run wild, she keeps herself in check as best she can.

 _She could have run into her office, or went out with a friend and left her phone at home, or she’s in the gym ‘gettin her sweat on,’_ Ashlyn thinks as she walks in the direction of Ali’s apartment. Any of those imagined reasons could be valid. So Ashlyn does her best to take a deep breath and cross her fingers.

As she nears closer to the brunette’s apartment, Ashlyn decides it’s a bad idea to show up empty handed. This is supposed to be phase one of her grand, romantic gesture for Ali, so she continues on past the apartment she’s so eager to enter.

Ashlyn finds herself standing in front of the same flower shop she bought the tiger lilies from earlier this week. Although those flowers didn’t quite get the positive outcome she was initially hoping for, something good could still be associated with them.

\------------------------

_(Flashback)_

_After Ali pulled away from their heartfelt embrace, she held the beautiful flowers up to her nose again, inhaling. The bouquet hid Ali’s smile, but Ashlyn could see it in the girl’s eyes, the color changing from a deeper brown to her favorite bright whiskey color. She could look at those eyes for the rest of her life._

_“Thank you so much, these really are my favorite,” Ali says sweetly, dropping the flowers from her face._

_“Lucky guess,” Ashlyn replied with a small smile, still a little hesitant to feel truly excited. She doesn’t want to get her hopes up._

_Ali grips Ashlyn’s wrist and gives it a gentle squeeze, trying to relax the blonde; trying to ease her apparent discomfort._

_Ali releases Ashlyn’s wrist now, turning to grab the coffee and make her way back towards the apartment. She can tell Ashlyn doesn’t know what to do. Although Ashlyn agreed to stay earlier, she’s still apprehensive. Ali decides to give the blonde some more encouragement._

_“Well, are you coming or what cutie?” Ali says over her shoulder and winks playfully._

_She sees the small smile on Ashlyn’s face grow wider at the compliment. Ashlyn picks up her feet and makes her way towards the brunette’s outstretched hand._

_Ali takes her hand gently and interlaces their fingers, making the blonde shutter at the intimate gesture._

_“Lead the way your majesty,” Ashlyn says, finding her confidence again._

_(End Flashback)_

\------------------------  
Ashlyn figures that “flower-gate 2015” is worth remembering for what transpired after the fact. She doesn’t want tiger lilies to be associated with Ali slamming a door in her face, in addition to all of the bad events that came after that moment. Ashlyn wants those flowers to be associated with the one positive moment her and Ali shared together that night.

The willingness to forgive and the patience to understand one another during hard days.

That’s what Ashlyn chooses to remember from that night.

That’s what she chooses tiger lilies to represent.

So she walks into that same flower shop, head held high and approaches the counter.

“It’s been awhile,” the older woman behind the counter says with a playful tone. She gives Ashlyn a wink and the two share a smile.

“Sure has Dolores,” the blonde says with an equal sarcasm. The older woman reminds Ashlyn of her grandma; she feels a sense of comfort talking to her.

“Whatcha need kiddo?” Dolores questions.

“Well, they’re for the same girl I told you about last week,” Ashlyn says.

Dolores nods and smiles, urging the blonde to keep talking.

“Tiger lilies were a hit, but I want something different. I’m sort of surprising her in a couple minutes and want it to be perfect. No pressure.” Ashlyn finishes with a wink of her own, teasing the older woman.

“Hmmm, I’ve got just the thing for you. Give me ten minutes and I won’t let you or your little sweetie down.” Ashlyn chuckles and gives Dolores the go-ahead.

She watches as the spry older woman run to the back of her shop. Ashlyn can hear the rustling of paper and ribbon and flowerpots being kicked over and the shuffling of feet against the tile floor. She can’t help but laugh at the old lady.

But the laughter stops when Dolores returns to the front of the store with a gorgeous arrangement of fresh-cut wildflowers. The greens are bright and the purples are both deep and lavender colored. There are whites and pinks and something in the center that looks like a sunburst. Ashlyn doesn’t know much about flowers aside from the fact that she could never arrange something so bright and mixed without it looking like Crayola threw up in a vase and called it pretty.

“Wow, I don’t know what to say,” Ashlyn stutters out.

“A thank you is fine. That’ll be $32.50 sweetheart,” the woman tells Ashlyn and the blonde gladly hands over the cash.

“She’s going to love these, thank you so much,” Ashlyn says.

“Anyone who cares this much deserves someone equally as nice,” Dolores says and Ashlyn can’t help but blush at the thoughtful older woman. She really is like her grandma.

“Thank you, means a lot,” Ashlyn remarks as she holds the flowers up, a gesture of thanks, and heads out the door.

It’s just about 6:30 when Ashlyn finds herself standing in front of Ali’s apartment door. The similarity between this moment and last weeks is eerie, but the blonde pushes down her anxiety.

She knocks three times.

There’s nothing. No shuffling of footsteps. No ‘hold on!’ Not even a disgruntled Kyle, claiming interruption of his latest selfie photo shoot.

Ashlyn releases a deep sigh and closes her eyes. She’s about to blame herself for the whole thing, knowing there was a possibility of Ali not being home. She suddenly thinks her romantic gesture was a stupid idea.

She begins to step backwards down the steps, but just before she turns around to walk away the door is ripped open.

“Ash?” her favorite brunette asks, summoning the blonde closer.

“What are you doing here?” Ali speaks up again, smile wider than Ashlyn’s ever seen it.

The brunette runs a hand through her soft waves, pulling her hair over one shoulder. Ashlyn racks her eyes up and down Ali’s body. Tight, black jeans clinging to the brunette’s every curve and muscle, a white, cropped tee with lace sides, and most importantly the cute glasses she’s wearing. Ashlyn didn’t even know she wore glasses, but now she’s hoping Ali never takes them off.

The blonde is pulled out of her thoughts when she hears the brunette clear her throat. She looks up to meet Ali’s smirk.

That’s all the confidence she needs to proceed with her plan.  
“I have a special delivery,” Ashlyn says with a smile. Ali’s face lights up and her eyes immediately take note of the colorful bouquet in the blonde’s hand.

“Oh my gosh, they’re beautiful,” Ali says as she reaches to take the flowers from the blonde.

“Right? I think Kyle will die when he sees these babies,” Ashlyn says excitedly as she pulls the flowers out of Ali’s reach and looks behind the brunette as if she’s trying to find the girl’s brother.

The look on Ali’s face is enough to make Ashlyn burst out with laughter. She tried her best to hold it in for the sake of her joke, but the brunette looked like a toddler who just had her puppy stolen. Ashlyn thought she actually might start crying.

“Ashhhhhh,” Ali whines adorably and does a little foot stomp to pout further.

“Okayyyy,” Ashlyn says, “ you caught me. The special delivery is for you.” The blonde hands the flowers over to Ali who immediately brings them up to her nose.

“They’re beautiful,” she says softly with a smile.

“Not as beautiful as you,” Ashlyn replies with sincerity. Ali lifts her head with a smile as blush paints her cheeks.

“I wonder what lucky gal dropped these off for you,” Ashlyn speaks again, having too much fun teasing Ali. The blonde even begins to pick her way through the flowers, trying to find an imaginary name card.

Ali’s whole body goes stiff at the blonde’s suggestion. Too gullible to notice the way Ashlyn is sucking in her bottom lip in an attempt to contain her laughter.

“A-Ash, I don’t know, I-I m-mean, didn’t you…“ the brunette begins, but is tripping over her words left and right.

“I found them on the stoop when I came to see you. Figured Kyle’s too manly for such bright colors so they have to be for you,” Ashlyn says with the straightest face she’s ever had to put on. She adds a shrug for good measure.

Ali’s panic is apparent on her face. The last thing the brunette wants is for Ashlyn, the girl she has a huge crush on, to think there’s someone else. Especially after what Ashlyn had told her about her past relationships.

Ash, I, uhm, I d-don’t-“ Ali begins, but can’t bring herself to say the right words.

“Come to think of it, I did see someone walking away when I was walking towards your door,” the blonde says as she begins to look down Ali’s street. Now Ali is even curious and comes outside just slightly to look down the street.

Ash steps down from the stoop and starts walking in the direction she tells Ali the mystery person went.

“Ash I don’t see anyone!” Ali calls out to the blonde as the girl walks further away. Ashlyn figures that’s far enough and begins to turn around.

“Are you sure you don’t see them?” the blonde calls out towards Ali.

“No! There’s no one out here!” Ali says with utter confusion on her face. The blonde is about five feet away from the brunette’s door now.

She waltzes up to Ali and in her best sophisticated voice says, “Are you Miss Alexandra Krieger?” Ali about dies from laughter, which is the exact reaction the blonde was aiming for.

Ashlyn takes the brunette’s hand and kisses the top of it sweetly.

“I see you’ve found my special delivery,” Ashlyn says in the same ridiculous voice as before.

“I have indeed, what a beautiful, although somewhat deceiving, surprise,” Ali says playing along with the blonde’s game.

“Might I ask you to accompany me this evening?” Ashlyn asks.

Ali thinks the blonde is the cutest person in the entire world right now. She can’t help the smile on her face, or the tingling coursing through her body at Ashlyn’s romantic gesture. Nobody’s ever surprised her like this before.

Ali wants nothing more than to go with Ashlyn, but she also has a romantic gesture of her own for the blonde.

Leaning up on her toes to meet the blonde’s ear, Ali whispers, “How about _you_ accompany _me_ to my private room so I can thank you properly.” Ali can feel the shivers run down Ashlyn’s arms. She doesn’t hesitate to grip the blonde’s bicep tightly, dragging her nails across soft flesh playfully.

“Uhm, mmm, well, I, uh,” Ashlyn tries to speak, but the image Ali just put in her head is driving her crazy.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” the brunette answers back with a smirk. She takes the blonde by the wrist and pulls her into the apartment roughly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little...steamy in this chapter. You've been warned. Also, I'm sorry for how long it is. Sorta just happened >_

“Uhhh, fuckkk Al,” the blonde moans out into the dark bedroom.

Ali continues her assault on Ashlyn’s neck, nipping and licking, alternating between rough and soft touches. It’s driving Ashlyn crazy, her vision fuzzy with lust. Her hands are wrapped around the brunette’s waist, pulling her in closer with each new bite formed.

“Mmm, I forgot how sweet you are,” Ali mumbles out against Ashlyn’s neck. She continues to drag her tongue across soft skin, making sure to move at an agonizingly slow pace. It’s in the heat of the moment that Ali realized how much she’s missed the blonde’s presence. Sure, the sex is mind-blowing and amazing, but Ashlyn’s presence just sets the brunette’s heart in flames.

“Uhhh, goddd, Alex, y-you’re driving, mmm, m-me crazy,” Ashlyn barely gets out between raged breaths. She lets her hands wander from the brunette’s waist down to cup her ass firmly.

“Mmm, someone’s getting eager,” Ali husks out, smirking against Ashlyn’s skin. She’s moved on from the girl’s neck, now trailing soft, open-mouthed kisses across the blonde’s defined jaw. She sucks on Ashlyn’s earlobe and uses her teeth to gently bite down, pulling on it lightly until she releases.

The sensation makes Ashlyn’s body erupt in a wave of goose bumps. If she has one weakness at all it’s her ears. She can barely regain focus as the intense pleasure takes over her body, making her visibly shiver down to her core.

“I know you like that baby,” Ali whispers sexily into her favorite girl’s ear. She places a soft kiss to its shell and moves so she’s looking directly into Ashlyn’s deep hazel eyes.

Ashlyn can’t even form words.

So she doesn’t.

The blonde squats down, face to face with the brunette’s knees. In one swift motion she grips the brunette around her knees, lifting her up and carrying the girl over her shoulder to the bed.

Ali would laugh at the blonde any other time, but she’s too turned on by Ashlyn’s strength and rough nature at the moment. Ashlyn throws Ali down onto the bed and quickly crawls up to meet her favorite dark brown eyes.

“Hey,” Ashlyn says softly as she straddles Ali’s waist, a smirk playing on her lips.

“Hey yourself,” Ali says, a glimmer in her eyes. She’s always so captivated by Ashlyn’s personality. The sexy, confident girl from just a moment ago has now transformed into a giant puppy right before her eyes.

Ali reaches her hand out to touch the blonde’s cheek. She gently rubs her thumb over the blonde’s cute dimple before she guides Ashlyn’s face towards her own.

Ashlyn takes the hint. She gently connects her lips with Ali’s, humming contentedly at the feeling. It’s perfect. It’s always perfect. Ali’s bottom lip fits like a missing puzzle piece, perfectly situated between Ashlyn’s top and bottom. The blonde drags her teeth against the brunette’s lip, pulling it into her mouth and sucking softly.

“Mmmm, g-godd Ashhh,” Ali mumbles out as best she can, lip still caught between the blonde’s teeth.

Ashlyn releases the brunette’s lip before she moves down to the girl’s jaw, placing kisses along the way.

“F-Fuck, you’re so hot Ashlyn,” Ali whimpers into the blonde’s hair.

Ashlyn comes up for air, looking into Ali’s eyes before saying, “you’re so hot when you call me by my full name,” and winking for playful measure. Ali chuckles lightly. Only Ashlyn could make a joke during sex and have it work in her favor.

“Ugh, shut-“ Ali’s cut off by the blonde’s lips. The brunette forgets about telling Ashlyn to ‘shut up’ when she feels the blonde’s tongue dance across her bottom lip, begging for entrance.

Ashlyn’s tongue slides into Ali’s mouth easily, dancing together in tangled harmony. Moans escape both girls’ lips while they tug and pull heatedly on each other’s clothes.

“Off,” Ali says, just barely breaking contact with the blonde’s lips.

“Yes your majesty,” Ashlyn answers playfully. Ali rolls her eyes before she feels the blonde pull away and in one motion removes her t-shirt.

“God damn,” the brunette breathes out, running her hands all over the blonde’s tight ab muscles.

“You get sexier every time I take your clothes off,” Ali speaks again.

“I think I was actually the one to take my own clothes off, technically speaking,” Ashlyn replies with a teasing tone.

“You or me, doesn’t matter, you’re still sexy,” Ali husks out, letting her fingers roughly run down each section of muscle. Ashlyn clenches at the touch, making her muscles even tighter and more defined, which in turn drives the brunette even more crazy.

“Allll,” Ashlyn moans out as Ali’s fingers move lower and lower towards the button of the blonde’s jeans.

“You’re being a tease,” Ashlyn says again while Ali’s fingers dance around the zipper of the blonde’s jeans.

The blonde is so worked up she barely knows what hit her, but suddenly she’s on her back, Ali straddling her hips with a devious smirk on her lips.

“How’s this for teasing?” Ali says with mischief thick in her voice.

“Uhm, mhm, it’s good,” Ashlyn squeaks out with wide eyes. Ali racks her fingers over the blonde’s chest, down her abs, and finally landing on the blonde’s jeans.

“These gotta go,” Ali says, but it’s not directed towards Ashlyn. She’s more so telling herself to take the blonde’s pants off. And that’s just what she does.

The blonde is left laying on her back, all clothing removed but her sports bra and boxer briefs. Ali smirks at the sight. She leans down to give Ashlyn a long, slow kiss, savoring the taste of the blonde.

When she pulls back the blonde audibly whimpers, missing the contact already. Ashlyn watches as Ali moves off of the bed and walks towards her closet. She opens the door and clicks the light on. It’s the only source of light coming from the bedroom currently, and Ashlyn is straining her neck to see what the brunette is doing.

Ali rummages around in her closet searching for the box she has hidden behind her hanging shoe collection. Kyle’s already seen her give Ashlyn the orgasm of her life, she doesn’t need to subject her brother to any more torture than he’s already been through. That’s why this is hidden so well.

She opens the box and smirks.

Ashlyn sees the light click off in the closet, and not a second later feels the bed shift. Her favorite girl inching closer and closer up her body.

“Where’d you go,” Ashlyn asks softly.

“It’s a surprise,” Ali answers, sounding a more shy than she did earlier.

Ashlyn is really intrigued by what’s behind the brunette’s back. She smiles, lifting her hands to grab Ali’s sides, knowing how ticklish the girl can be.

“Ashlyn Michelle,” Ali starts to say, “don’t you dare.” But Ashlyn can’t help herself. She digs her fingers into the brunette’s sides watching the girl jump and twist and try to fight the intense laughter that overtakes her body.

“ASH!” Ali practically screams out in her fit of laughter.

“Just tell me what the surprise is,” Ashlyn says trying to guilt trip the brunette. And Ali might just take the bait. Not being able to take the tickling torture much longer.

“Okay, okay, please” Ali says, trying to recover from laughter, “just make it stop.”

Ashlyn smiles and lets her hands fall down to her sides.

“As you wish princess,” Ashlyn says with a wink.

Ali shifts nervously on the blonde’s lap. The blonde can sense the girl’s apprehension so she gently rubs Ali’s thighs in a soothing motion.

“So what’s the surprise?” Ashlyn asks in gently. She wants Ali to feel comfortable with whatever might be behind her back.

“Well…” Ali starts, but her nerves are jumping all over the place.

“Al…it’s okay. Just tell me,” Ashlyn adds.

“I had a thought…” Ali says.

“You had a thought? Okay, what kind?” the blonde retorts.

“Somethingwecoulddooruse,” the brunette rushes out, not even bothering to take a breath in between words.

“Your mumble is really cute Alex, but even I can’t understand that,” the blonde says sarcastically. Ali just lifts her head to meet the blonde’s gaze. Her cheeks flush with embarrassment.

“Ughhhh, I said, uhm, I, uhhh, I said ‘something we could do, or use,’” Ali finally gets her words out.

“I seeeeee,” this statement has the blonde smirking with suspicion.

“Ashhhhh stoppppppp,” Ali whines cutely, covering her face with her hands.

“Just show me, I promise we’re in a judgment free zone,” Ashlyn says.

Ali huffs and then nods in agreement.

“Close your eyes,” Ashlyn follows the brunette’s orders.

Ashlyn can feel the brunette moving before she hears Ali’s voice again.

“Okay, open,” when Ashlyn opens her eyes she’s met with a pair of short, black boxer briefs with a thick grey band and red letters that read “RODEO.”

“Uhm, Alex, these are nice and all, but why’d you get me new underwear?” Ashlyn asks, obviously confused by the brunette’s gesture.

“They’re not just any underwear,” Ali says somewhat confidently.

“They look just like my Calvin’s,” the blonde replies quickly.

“Look a little closer Ash,” Ali says, the shyness returning to her voice.

Ashlyn picks the underwear up off of her stomach and inspects them closely. They’re really soft and have a nice stretch to them; the elastic band is thick and bold, just how she likes them.

She turns the underwear over in her hands, and then she sees it.

“Ohhhhhh…” The blonde finally says. Ali watches the girl’s reaction, hoping for something positive. She knows Ashlyn would look so hot wearing those.

“Uhm, yeah, I, well…you don’t have to, never mind, it was stupid,” Ali rushes through her words nervously, taking the underwear out of the blonde’s hands.

“It’s not stupid, I like them,” Ashlyn finally says, a small smile across her lips. Ali looks up to meet the intense hazel eyes.

“It’s not?” Ali asks shyly. “Because we don’t have to, I just thought you’d look really hot and I’ve sort of always wanted to try that but just never-“ the brunette’s rambling is cut off when Ashlyn grips her arm and tugs her down on top of her own body.

“You’re so cute when you’re nervous,” the blonde says with a smile.

“Ash I’m serioussss,” the brunette whines.

“So am I. But we’re missing something important,” the blonde begins to say.

“We are?” Ali asks confused, not realizing where the blonde is taking this.

“I have half of the ensemble, but where’s the other half?” at her words Ali’s face goes bright red. She never thought the blonde would agree. But then again, she never thought she’d ask her to either.

“Well, uhm, color preference?” Ali asks, her voice even lower than before.

“You’re kidding right?” the blonde asks, laughing at the thought of Ali having an entire _collection_.

“Would I ask if I were kidding?” the brunette replies sarcastically.

“Okay, okay. Uhm, how about…pink?” Ashlyn asks sounding completely unsure of herself.

“Really Ash? Pink?” Ali says chuckling at the blonde’s color choice.

“I mean, that is your favorite color, right princess?” Ashlyn asks with a devious smirk.

Suddenly Ali isn’t laughing anymore.

\-------------------------

Ashlyn walks out of Ali’s closet in nothing but her ‘sexy new outfit,’ as the brunette called it. The blonde feels sort of silly, having never worn one of these before. She’s hooked up with lots of girls in her day, but none of them were ever serious enough, or lasted long enough, to get her to wear this.

But she sort of likes it.

Ali’s eyes are glazing over, mouth watering as she watches Ashlyn strut across the dark room from the middle of her bed.

“Wow,” Ali whispers once she’s got a full view of Ashlyn.

“How do I look? Because I feel a little ridiculous,” Ashlyn says, her confidence slipping as Ali’s eyes continue to rack over her body and new…package.

“You look fucking hot,” Ali says as she grabs Ashlyn’s hand and guides her onto the bed. “Like so hot,” the brunette mumbles into Ashlyn’s neck as she kisses her way down to the girl’s collarbone.

Ashlyn can feel Ali’s hands start to wander, knowing how eager the brunette is getting. She feels Ali glide her fingertips down her back gently and then brings them to the front of her waistband.

“I want you,” Ali says, rubbing a hand over the area just above the blonde’s new appendage, “right now.” Ali glances up into Ashlyn’s eyes with an intensity the blonde has never seen before.

Ashlyn licks her lips before diving in to kiss Ali passionately. They fill each other’s mouths with moans of pleasure, tongues battling for dominance. Ashlyn’s hands are tangled through Ali’s loose brown locks, while the brunette lets her hands wander to Ashlyn’s ass, grabbing as much as she can squeeze. They’re both pulling each other in closer, momentarily forgetting about the toy between the blonde’s legs.

“Mmm, f-fuckkk, someone’s, ohh goddd, happy to see me,” Ali says between breaths as Ashlyn continues an assault of kisses down the brunette’s neck and across her chest.

“Lay down,” Ashlyn says suddenly and with authority.

The brunette falls back into fluffy pillows and shifts with anticipation as Ashlyn crawls up the bed and hover over her.

She meets Ali’s lust-filled eyes with a smile of her own.

“God, you are so beautiful,” the blonde says.

“Ashlyn,” Ali says sweetly, blush covering her cheeks, “stop it,” she says playfully.

The blonde captures Ali’s lips in a sweet, gentle kiss. Because what’s coming is about to be anything but sweet and gentle.

“Are you sure?” The blonde asks for what seems like the millionth time to Ali.

“Babe, yes. Stop worrying,” Ali says. Ashlyn doesn’t miss the fact that Ali had called her ‘babe.’ Sure, she says it sometimes when they’re teasing one another or things are playful, but this felt different to the blonde. And it sounded different too. Like maybe Ali meant it for real.

“I just don’t want to hurt you,” Ashlyn says with a concerned expression.

“Then don’t,” Ali says huskily and grabs the back of Ashlyn’s thighs roughly, trying to pull her closer.

“I need you babyyyy,” Ali’s voice fills the air again. Her tone soft and sexy and hushed, like what they’re about to do is the most important secret in the world. It makes Ashlyn feel special. Something she isn’t used to with people she’s…dating.

But it turns her on nonetheless.

The blonde leans forward connecting their lips once more, before moving down to place kisses across Ali’s chest and collarbone. Ashlyn drags her tongue across the brunette’s smooth skin, leaving a wet trail from one freckle to the next.

Ali can hardly keep it together. Ashlyn’s gently touch leaves her breathless and squirming. The brunette’s hands grip golden locks and gently scratch at the girl’s scalp.

Ashlyn works her way down Ali’s body, appreciating every inch of skin. When the blonde’s tongue connects with Ali’s clit, the brunette lets out a soft moan.

“Mmmmm…”

Ashlyn smirks, continuing to swirl her tongue around the sensitive bud, creating a pattern of ecstasy for the brunette to follow along with.

“F-Fuckk Ashlyn, oh my god,” Ali shudders underneath her. The brunette drags her nails down Ashlyn’s neck and across her back, sure to leave red marks.

Ashlyn’s tongue is drawing figure eights through Ali’s core, pulling the brunette’s clit into her mouth after each pattern. Ashlyn can feel Ali’s hips move with the rhythm, knowing how sensitive she must be getting.

“Ash, ohhh, Ashhh, don’t, uhhh, f-f-fuckkkk,” the brunette moans ever louder than before as Ashlyn drives her tongue into Ali’s wetness.

“Mmmm you taste…so…good,” the blonde mumbles in between swipes of her tongue. Plunging in and out, making Ali squirm and shudder with every pump of pleasure.

“More, p-please, m-moree,” Ali says breathing heavily.

Ashlyn listens and without much warning, slips two fingers into Ali gently at first. Once she’s knuckle deep, the blonde curls her two fingers upward, watching Ali throw her head back.

“Oh my, holyyyy shhh-shhitttt,” the brunette shudders from the new sensation. Ashlyn starts to pump her fingers in and out at a steady pace. Ali works her hips to meet the blonde’s every thrust, feeling her walls start to clench around Ashlyn’s fingers.

But Ashlyn can’t let Ali have all the fun. So just as she’s on the brink of screaming out the blonde’s name, Ashlyn pulls her fingers out.

“Ughhhh, noooooo!” Ali cries out playfully. Ashlyn chuckles, but sits up to hover over the brunette below her.

She wastes no time in guiding the toy through Ali’s wet folds, properly lubricating it before she dives in. This gets the brunette’s attention rather quickly, completely forgetting that she basically ‘blue-balled’ by the blonde.

“Are you ready?” Ash asks softly to which Ali nods in approval.

The blonde grips the ribbed, pink shaft and directs it towards Ali’s core. She looks up to meet the brunette’s eyes, which are full of desire and want. Ashlyn gulps, but continue to move the head slowly into Ali.

“Uhhh, oh god,” Ali lets the soft moan escape her lips. Ashlyn barely hears it, but she’s glad she does because she thinks it’s the sexiest sound she’s ever heard.

Ashlyn pushes further into Ali, letting the girl underneath her adjust to the new feeling. She’s in all the way when she feels one of the brunette’s arms snake around her back, pulling her in closer. The other arm is wrapped low and tight around Ashlyn’s waist. It almost looks like they’re hugging if someone were to walk in.

Thank god Kyle is out.

Ashlyn melts at Ali’s touch, the way she’s pulling the blonde’s body into her own. It feels so intimate and sensitive.

The blonde leans down to place a kiss on Ali’s cheek, then on her pulse point as she begins to rock her hips in and out slowly.

The pace is agonizing in Ali’s opinion. But not in a bad way. Agonizing in the way that she can feel every single ribbed movement deep inside of her core, and it’s all from Ashlyn’s doing. Every time the blonde pulls out slowly and rocks back into her a little harder, Ali thinks she’s going to explode. It feels _too_ good almost.

“God, ohhh, damnittt,” Ali moans as the blonde starts to pump in and out a little faster than before.

Ashlyn leans on both forearms to hold herself up, almost like she’s in the plank position. She’s grinding her hips, falling into a synced rhythm with the girl beneath her. It was only awkward for a several seconds as they adjusted and found the right tempo. Like any beautiful dance, it takes two.

Ali’s grabbing at the blonde’s shoulders, trying to pull herself upward to meet the thrusts of Ashlyn.

“Jesus, fucking…ohh, ohhh,” Ali whimpers.

Ashlyn decides it’s time for a change. So before she tells Ali anything, she pulls out gently, still making sure she doesn’t hurt the brunette.

“Roll,” the blonde says quickly and Ali looks at her puzzled and frazzled, wondering why she had to stop on the brink of yet another orgasm. But she listened and rolled to one side of the bed.

Ashlyn flopped down onto her back and glanced at Ali who was laying to her left. The blonde reached for Ali’s wrist and guided her towards her.

The brunette understood now, a smirk crossing her lips.

“You like it when I’m in charge, don’t you?” Ali teased.

“You have no idea…” Ashlyn says as Ali crawls on top of the blonde’s hips.

Ali leans down to place a kiss over the blonde’s heart. This shook Ashlyn to the core, but she didn’t let it show. She wondered what she did to deserve someone as beautiful and sweet and thoughtful as Ali.

The brunette sat up and positioned herself just over the pink shaft. She leaned forward just slightly before slowly guiding the toy into her core. Ashlyn watched wide-eyed as Ali bit her bottom lip, feeling the blonde’s shaft fill her to the brink.

“Oh, fuck,” Ashlyn whispered into the dark room. It was as if she could feel everything Ali was doing. She wasn’t sure if phantom penis existed, but as she watched Ali start to move up and down, letting the pleasure overtake her body, Ashlyn thought that it might.

“Mmm, ohhh, g-good call babe, ahhhhh,” Ali said breathlessly as she started to bounce and grind into Ashlyn at a quicker pace. The brunette held herself up as best she could, letting her hands palm at Ashlyn’s breasts.

“God, you’re telling me,” Ashlyn said, getting more turned on by the minute. She thought for sure she was going to explode herself.

The two girls met each other thrust for thrust. Up and down, in and out, they were working up a serious sweat. The feeling of intense pleasure rising in Ali’s lower stomach as she felt her walls begins to clench for the third time tonight. The brunette fell forward just slightly, her arms wrapping around the blonde’s neck. Ali tucked her head into Ashlyn’s neck, moaning with each thrust that the blonde gave her. Ali left open-mouthed kisses on Ashlyn’s pulse point, too far gone to be of any other use.

“Ashhh, ohh, ohhh m-m-myyy,” Ali breaths out sharply.

“Mmm babe you’re so hot,” Ashlyn says breathlessly, holding Ali low around the waist, using the girl’s position as momentum.

“You feel, ohhhh, uhhh, s-so good. Don’t stop Ashlyn, oh my god, don’t s-stop,” the brunette’s pleads are getting louder and louder. Ashlyn can feel Ali’s walls closing in on her pink appendage because it’s getting harder to pump.

Each thrust is hitting Ali’s sweet spot.

She can hardly gets words out, let alone moans.

They’re becoming quieter, more high-pitched, breathier.

Ashlyn knows it’s coming.

Literally.

She grabs Ali’s ass roughly and uses the leverage to thrust hard and deep into the brunette once more.

She feels Ali bite down onto the skin of her shoulder, the girl’s entire body shuddering as waves of pleasure wash over her.

Ashlyn’s movements begin to slow.

Ali releases her bite from the blonde’s shoulder, kissing the same spot tenderly.

Ashlyn stays inside and Ali nuzzles her face into the crook of the blonde’s neck.

Collided heartbeats return to a normal speed. Both girls lay completely spent.

Ali slides one arm from behind Ashlyn’s neck and reaches down to intertwine their fingers. Ashlyn smiles at the cute gesture from the brunette.

The blonde turns her head slightly to kiss the side of Ali’s forehead. The brunette’s eyes are closed, but a smile plays at her lips. Ali returns the gesture, leaving several kisses on Ashlyn’s neck.

“Ali,” the blonde whispers after several moments, fearing that the brunette had fallen asleep.

At first Ali doesn’t answer, but not because she’s sleeping. Because she loves the sound of Ashlyn’s voice after sex, a little raspy and thick with pleasure.

“Al,” this time Ashlyn rubs her hands across Ali’s back to gently shake her.

“Ashlynnnn,” Ali whines adorably.

“Are you awake?” the blonde asks quietly.

“No, I’m sleeping,” the brunette says sarcastically.

“Alex I’m serious,” Ashlyn replies.

Ali lifts her head from the crook of Ashlyn’s neck and is met with beautiful green eyes. They’re hazel most of the time, and still beautiful, but on rare occasions such as this one, she feels special to draw that characteristic out of Ashlyn’s eyes.

“What’s up cutie pie?” Ali asks with a smile.

“Uhm, well, I was, uhhh,” Ashlyn knew what she wanted to ask her, but became nervous all of the sudden.

“Babe, what is it?” Ali asks genuinely as she tucks a few loose strands of blonde hair behind Ashlyn’s ear.

That was all Ashlyn needed to find her confidence again.

“Do you think I could stay?”

Ali’s smile was bright enough to light the entire bedroom.

“Baby, you don’t ever have to ask,” Ali said as she leaned in to capture the lips of her favorite girl.


End file.
